Kingdom Hearts III: Arendelle (Sora and Riku's story)
by bernardinojulian
Summary: Sora's Story: Sora, Donald and Goofy teams up with Anna and Kristoff to find Elsa, who sets off eternal winter and tries to save Arendelle from darkness. Riku's Story: Riku and King Mickey has to help Elsa control her powers and protect her from Maleficent, Pete and Master Xehanort. NOTE: My only KH3 idea was Sora and Riku as playable characters.
1. Bad Landing and Coronation Day

**Prologue: Bad Landing/Coronation Day**

Arendelle (Sora's story)

**Realm Between: The Gummi Ship**

Sora, Donald and Goofy had to search for seven guardians of light and "The Key to Return Hearts." They were on the gummi ship. It was low on fuel and Chip n' Dale was on break. "Gawrsh, the gummi ship is low on fuel, fellas," said Goofy.

"It is?" Donald looked at the fuel meter, it appears to be empty and he began to panic. "It is empty!"

"Don't panic, guys. As long as Chip n' Dale gets the fuel for the gummi ship," said Sora. Then, he looks at the castle and the town. "It looks like we're at Arendelle."

"Arendelle?" Donald saw the castle and the town and it looks normal. "But it looks normal."

**Arendelle**

Then, the gummi ship was out of fuel and crashes into the water. They got out and Chip n' Dale stayed in the gummi ship. "No worries, guys. We'll find the fuel," said Chip.

"It'll be a while as soon as it's filled up," said Dale.

"What!? Aw phooey!" grumbled Donald.

Then, they went into the town and saw the heartless appearing in front of them. "Uh-oh!" gasped Goofy. Sora wielded the Kingdom Key and Donald and Goofy wields the staff and shield.

**Defeat all of the Heartless!**  
**Donald +5 HP**  
**Goofy +3 HP**

After they defeated the heartless, they went to look around. "I wonder why are the heartless roaming in this world?" asked Sora.

"Gawrsh, I don't know," said Goofy.

"Oh, come on, we have to get to the bottom of this," said Donald.

Then, they bump into someone named Anna. "Oh, I'm sorry," said Anna.

Sora, Donald and Goofy began to look at Anna. "It's okay. That happens," Sora said, getting up.

Before Anna could say something else, she has to go to the coronation. "I have to go to the coronation."

Goofy was confused. "Coronation?"

"Whose coronation?" asked Donald.

"My sister... Elsa. She's going to be queen," said Anna.

"Oh, so you're the princess?" said Sora, looking at Anna.

"Shall we go with you?" asked Donald.

"Yes," said Anna, walking to church. "I'm Anna."

Sora, Donald and Goofy began to walk with Anna. "I'm Sora, this is Donald and Goofy."

"Oh, so you're new here?" asked Anna.

Sora, Donald and Goofy nodded as they walk with Anna. "Well, yeah, let's go," said Sora.

* * *

Arendelle (Riku's story)

**Arendelle Castle: Courtyard**

King Mickey and Riku arrived in his star shard and was at the castle courtyard. Their task was to search for Keyblade wielders. "Gosh, that was a doozy of a landing!" said Mickey.

They looked around and saw a castle. "This castle looks familiar," said Riku.

"It sure is weird place to find Keyblade wielders," said Mickey. "But, no matter. Let's go inside the castle."

**Arendelle Castle: Hallway**

When they went inside the castle, Elsa saw Riku and King Mickey. "Who are you?"

Riku looks at Elsa. "I'm Riku. Why are you all alone?"

Before Elsa could answer, King Mickey arrived to see Riku. "Riku, Did you found something unusual?"

"No, nothing so far," said Riku.

Elsa starts to look at King Mickey. "Who's that? Is he a friend of yours?"

King Mickey began to stare at Elsa. "I'm Mickey, a friend of Riku and the king."

Elsa began to look confused. "You're a king?"

"Well, yes. But, tell me. What are you doing here by yourself?" asked Mickey.

Elsa bends down to King Mickey's level and began to weep. "I tried to touch people for at least 13 years... without being scared to hurt them... I have powers over ice and snow."

Riku and King Mickey feels bad for Elsa. "You have powers?" said Riku. "Trust me, any people can be born with magical powers or cursed. Like you have to control it, no matter what kind of elements you have."

"Riku's right. Gosh, I think there's something's stopping you," said Mickey.

"There is?" asked Elsa, wiping her tears.

"Trust your heart and you can learn to control it," said Riku.

Elsa, Riku and King Mickey saw the servant. "Queen Elsa, it's time for your coronation."

"Coronation?" Riku and King Mickey was confused. "She's going to be the queen?" asked Mickey.

"Yes," said Elsa. "I'm Elsa... Come with me."

"What?" Riku and King Mickey gave her a confusing look.

"Come with me to my coronation," said Elsa.

"We will?" Riku and King Mickey said.

Elsa nodded. "Okay," said Riku.

"Well... we can do that," said Mickey.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**What will Riku and King Mickey do to help Elsa?**

**Will Sora, Donald and Goofy figure out who spawned the Heartless in Arendelle?**


	2. Coronation Party and Powers revealed

**Chapter 1: Coronation Party/Powers revealed**

Arendelle (Sora and Riku's story)

**Arendelle Chapel**

Anna took Sora, Donald and Goofy to church to see Elsa, who was about to be crowned as the queen, and she went to Elsa's side. Sora, Donald and Goofy began to watch Elsa and didn't notice Riku and King Mickey was watching her as well. Before Elsa could reach the scepter and the orb, the bishop stops her for a moment. "Your Majesty, the gloves," he whispered.

Elsa felt nervous, removes her gloves, grabs the orb and the scepter and turns to face the church. Riku and King Mickey was watching her very closely as the bishop speaks Old Norse. While Elsa was holding the scepter and the orb, it started to freeze over.

"...Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" the bishop finished, and Elsa puts the scepter and the orb back and puts on her gloves.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" the crowd cheered.

Elsa, Anna and the crowd exits the church. Sora, Donald and Goofy stays in the church to figure out what's wrong with Elsa. "Gawrsh, Elsa didn't want to take her gloves off, did she?" said Goofy.

"No," said Sora. "I don't know what's wrong with Elsa but we have to get to the bottom of this."

"Gosh, Look at the ice, Riku," said Mickey as he and Riku studies the scepter and the orb.

Sora, Donald and Goofy saw Riku and King Mickey on the altar, looking at the scepter and the orb.

"Is that Riku and King Mickey?" said Sora.

"I think so," said Goofy. "Hey! Your Majesty!"

Riku and King Mickey puts the scepter and the orb back and turns to see Sora, Donald and Goofy. "Sora? What are you doing here?"

"We just came to see any Heartless around here," replied Sora. "Anyways, I was asking you and King Mickey the same thing. Were you going to see Elsa?"

"Yes, she's going to the castle," said Mickey. "Do you fellas wanna come along?"

"Okay," said Sora.

"Count me in," said Donald.

While Sora, Donald and Goofy goes with Riku and King Mickey to the castle, they didn't notice Pete and Master Xehanort was there. "What do you see in this world?" asked Xehanort.

"Well, it seems there's something icy here," said Pete. "Maleficent! You seein' this? Better get here right away!"

"You'll take no such tone with me," said Maleficent, appearing next to Xehanort and Pete. "What is this place?"

"I ain't no expert, but I think this world is great for taking over," said Pete.

"Maybe you're right," said Maleficent. Then, she saw the castle. "Xehanort, we'll go see what's in that castle."

* * *

**Arendelle Castle: Ballroom**

There was a party going on and Riku and King Mickey brought Sora, Donald and Goofy to the castle to see Elsa and Anna. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle," announced Kai as Elsa enters the throne. "Princess Anna of Arendelle!"

Kai puts Anna over to stand next to Elsa. They were together. "Hi," said Elsa.

"Hi me...? Oh. Um. Hi," said Anna.

"You look beautiful," Elsa said, looking at Anna.

"Thank you. You look beautifuller. I mean, not fuller. You don't look fuller, but more beautiful," said Anna.

"Thank you," said Elsa, looking around the party. "So, this is what a party looks like?"

"It's warmer than I thought," said Anna.

"And what is that amazing smell?" asked Elsa as she and Anna smells something great.

"Chocolate," they said and giggled.

King Mickey went to see the party. It was all good for him, Sora, Riku, Donald and Goofy to investigate. "Okay, it's all good. Follow me."

Elsa and Anna turns to see Sora, Donald and Goofy, along with Riku and King Mickey. "Sora, Donald, Goofy, what are you doing here and who is this?" said Anna, looking at Sora, Donald and Goofy and then, looks at Riku and King Mickey.

Sora took Riku to meet Anna. "Anna, this is Riku. Well, he's my friend and he took me here to see you and Elsa."

Then, Sora turns to Elsa. "We were just coming to see the party and say you look splendid on coronation."

"Thank you," said Elsa, but looked at him and Riku. "Riku... is he your friend?"

"Yes," said Riku. "This is Sora. My close friend."

Anna was talking to King Mickey, Donald and Goofy. "So you're the king?" asked Anna.

"Yes, I am," said Mickey. "And gosh, I didn't get your name."

"I'm Anna," she said.

"I'm Mickey. A friend of Sora and Riku," said Mickey.

Then, Kai arrived with a man with a big glasses and a white mustache. "Your Majesty. The Duke of Weaseltown."

"Weselton. The Duke of Weselton," the Duke growled.

"Oh, brother," grumbled Donald as he saw the Duke.

the Duke turned to Elsa. "Your Majesty, as your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as queen."

The Duke bowed, his toupee flipped over and his bald was exposed. Donald couldn't bare to look at him. Anna and Elsa began to laugh at him, especially Sora, Riku, King Mickey and Goofy.

"Thank you... only I don't dance," said Elsa. "But my sister does."

"What?" Anna was shocked. "Oh, I don't think..."

The Duke grabbed Anna's hand and pulls her to the dance floor. "If you swoon, let me know, I'll catch you."

"So you don't want to dance, do you?" said Riku.

"Not at all," said Elsa. Then, she turns to King Mickey, Donald and Goofy. "So tell me, Mickey... or should I say, my young king. Where are you and your friends from?"

"Well, we're from Disney Castle," said Mickey.

Elsa was confused. "Disney Castle? That's where you live?"

"Gosh, it's kind of a monarch talk," said Mickey.

Then, Anna limps back to see Elsa, Sora, Riku, King Mickey, Donald and Goofy. "Let me know when you're ready for another round, M'Lady," said the Duke.

"Well, he was sprightly," said Elsa.

"Especially for a man in heels," said Anna.

"Are you okay?" asked Elsa.

Anna began to smile. "I've never been better. This is so nice. I wish it could be like this all the time."

"Me too..." said Elsa, but turns away. "But it can't."

"Why not?" asked Anna, frowning.

"It just can't," said Elsa.

"Excuse me for a minute," said Anna, walking away.

"Well, about the monarch talk..." Mickey continued.

"No need for monarch talk, Mickey," Elsa cuts him off.

"I understand that you don't want to talk to your sister," said Riku.

"Yeah, why would you drive her off like that?" asked Sora.

"Sora... Riku... Let me talk to her," said Mickey.

Elsa cuts him off, again. "No need to talk to me, Mickey."

"Okay, Sora, you, Donald and Goofy go look around and find something unusual," said Mickey.

"Alright," said Sora.

Then, they saw Anna arriving with a handsome prince named Hans. "Elsa! I mean...Queen... Me again. Um. May I present Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

"Your Majesty," Hans said, bowing.

Sora and Riku knew something was not right with Hans, especially Donald, Goofy and King Mickey.

"We would like..." Anna said.

"...your blessing..." Hans continued.

"...of..." she continued.

"...our marriage!" they said in the same time.

"What?!" King Mickey, Donald and Goofy gasped.

"Marriage...?" Sora and Riku was shocked and Elsa blinked.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused," she said.

"Well, we haven't worked out all the details ourselves. We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course we'll have soup, roast, and ice cream and then... Wait. Would we live here?" said Anna.

"Here?" asked Elsa.

"Absolutely," said Hans.

"I don't know what she's talking about," said Donald to Elsa.

"Oh, we can invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us..." said Anna.

Elsa stops her for a moment. "Wait. Slow down. No one's brothers are staying here. No one is getting married."

Anna was worried. "Wait, what?"

"May I talk to you, please. Alone," said Elsa.

"No," said Anna, holding onto Hans. "Whatever you have to say, you can say to both of us."

Sora, Riku, King Mickey, Donald and Goofy began to watch Anna and Elsa argue. "Fine. You can't marry a man you just met."

"You can if it's true love," said Anna.

"Anna, what do you know about true love?" Elsa said.

"More than you. All you know is how to shut people out," Anna replied.

"You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now, excuse me," said Elsa.

"Your Majesty, if I may ease your..." Hans said.

Elsa cuts him off. "No, you may not. And I think you should go."

King Mickey and Riku tries to follow her. "Wait, Elsa..."

"And don't say monarch talk, either," she said to King Mickey.

Then, she came to see the guard. "The party is over. Close the gates."

"What? Elsa, no. No, wait!" Anna tries to stop Elsa but she pulls the glove off.

"Give me my glove!" said Elsa, trying to get her glove but Anna keeps it away.

"Elsa, please. Please. I can't live like this anymore," said Anna.

"Then leave," said Elsa as she walks away. Riku and King Mickey began to follow her and Sora, Donald and Goofy has to stop the argument before it gets out of hand.

"What did I ever do to you?!" Anna replied.

Elsa can feel her anger boiling over her. "Enough, Anna."

"No. Why? Why do you shut me out?! Why do you shut the world out?! What are you so afraid of?!" Anna yelled.

"I said, enough!" yelled Elsa as the ice shoots out of her hand and the spikes almost touch Riku and King Mickey. Sora, Donald and Goofy was shocked to see the icy spikes.

"Sorcery," gasped the Duke. "I knew there was something dubious going on here."

"Elsa..." Anna gasped.

"Riku! She does have powers over ice and snow. We have to go help her," said Mickey, looking at the spikes.

"I'm on it," said Riku as he follows King Mickey to go help Elsa.

Sora, Donald and Goofy goes after Elsa as well and Anna follows them. Before Hans can follow them, Master Xehanort appeared with Maleficent and Pete. "Who are you?" Hans asked, turning to Xehanort, Maleficent and Pete.

Maleficent looks at him. "I'm Maleficent, this is Pete and Master Xehanort. So you're Prince Hans."

"How did you know my name?" Hans asked, wielding his sword. When he tries to attack them, Master Xehanort blocks the sword with the keyblade.

"So you feel the darkness, don't you?" Xehanort said. "I'll let you take over this kingdom as soon as we give you the power of darkness, do you agree?"

Hans thought about his twelve brothers but he began to smile evilly. "I agree."

* * *

Arendelle (Riku's story)

**Arendelle Castle: Courtyard**

Elsa went out to the courtyard and saw the townspeople cheering for her. When she goes through the crowd, a woman appeared with the baby. "Your Majesty? Are you all right?"

When Elsa backed away from the woman and the baby, she touched the fountain and the water freezes. Riku and King Mickey went out and saw the fountain that Elsa froze. The Duke and his bodyguards went out and was next to them. "There she is! Stop her!"

"Please, just stay away from me. Stay away!" said Elsa, backing away. Then, the ice shoots out of her hand, Riku and King Mickey dodges the ice and the Duke and his bodyguards fall backwards. "Monster... Monster!" yelled the Duke.

Riku and King Mickey looked at Elsa and then, they followed her.

* * *

Arendelle (Sora's story)

**Arendelle Castle: Courtyard**

Anna and Hans went out to find Elsa, followed by Sora, Donald and Goofy. "Elsa!"

* * *

Arendelle (Riku's story)

**Arendelle Castle: The Fjord**

Riku and King Mickey began to follow Elsa, who has her foot freezing the water and runs as fast as she could. Then, Riku and King Mickey follows Elsa and runs across the fjord.

* * *

Arendelle (Sora's story)

Anna and Hans arrived at the fjord with Sora, Donald and Goofy. "Elsa, stop!"

Hans saw the ice spreading across the fjord. "Look... The fjord."

"Gawrsh, what do we do?!" cried Goofy.

"Did you, guys, see it, too?" asked Hans.

"Yes," replied Sora.

**Arendelle Castle: Courtyard**

They returned back and saw the Duke cowering and panicking. "Look! It's snowing! It's snowing! The Queen has cursed this land! She must be stopped! You have to go after her."

"Wait, no!" said Anna.

"You can't go out there," said Sora.

"You!" the Duke hissed as he hides behind the guards. "Is there sorcery in you, too? Are you a monster, too?"

"No, she's not. And Elsa's not a monster, either," quacked Donald.

"You heard the duck... She's ordinary in the best way," said Hans.

"But Elsa nearly killed me!" the Duke scolded.

"Gawrsh, You just slipped on ice," interrupted Goofy.

"Yeah... you just did," said Donald.

Anna stands up to the crowd. "It was an accident. She was scared. She didn't mean it. She didn't mean any of this... Tonight was my fault. I pushed her. So I'm the one that needs to go after her."

"What?" gasped Hans.

"Bring me my horse, please," she called to the guard.

"Anna, no. It's too dangerous," said Hans.

"Elsa's not dangerous. I'll bring her back, and I'll make this right," said Anna as the guard brought the horse and the cloak.

Sora, Donald and Goofy came to see Anna. "Hey, Anna. We'll go with you. Riku and King Mickey might be out there with Elsa as well. We'll help you find Elsa before they get to her."

Anna thought about it and agrees. "Okay, climb on, Sora. Climb on. Donald. Goofy. I'll get you another horse."

The guard brought another horse for Donald and Goofy.

"I'm coming with you," said Hans, but Anna stopped him for a moment.

"No, I need you here to take care of Arendelle," she said.

"...On my honor," Hans said.

Anna turns to the crowd. "I leave Prince Hans in charge!"

Before Anna, Sora, Donald and Goofy can depart, Hans came to see her. "Are you sure you can trust her? I don't want you getting hurt."

"She's my sister. she would never hurt me," said Anna.

Then, he turns to Sora, Donald and Goofy. "Take care of Anna, please."

"She'll be okay," said Sora.

"We will," Donald and Goofy said.

After Anna, Sora, Donald and Goofy left to find Elsa, Master Xehanort and Maleficent came to see Hans. "So the princess left you in charge, eh?" said Xehanort.

"Yes, she is with the Keyblade Master and his friends and that other boy went out with Anna's sister and the little mouse," said Hans.

"We'll get to the part of dispatching Sora and those imbeciles, later," said Maleficent. "But, first, I'll grant you a perfect gift for you, Hans. A power to control the heartless."

"Thank you, now the heartless will obey me," said Hans, snapping his finger and the heartless appeared next to him.

"Okay, little ones. Eliminate that keyblade master and his friends. While you're at it, dispatch the other keyblade master and that little mouse," Hans said.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Will Sora, Donald and Goofy help Anna find Elsa before Riku and King Mickey gets to her?**

**Will Hans try to take over Arendelle with the help of Master Xehanort, Maleficent and Pete?**

**Will Riku and King Mickey catch up to Elsa?**


	3. Helping Elsa and meeting Kristoff

**Chapter 2: Helping Elsa out/meeting Kristoff**

Arendelle (Riku's story)

**The Mountains**

Elsa was at the mountains and Riku and King Mickey follows her. "Elsa! Wait! Stop!" called Mickey. She turned around and saw Riku and King Mickey. "I told you to stay away from me!"

"But you gotta go back," said Mickey, trying to stop her. "Leaving Arendelle won't fix this mess."

Elsa began to argue with King Mickey as well. "And neither is going back. You know how my powers gets out of control."

While Elsa and King Mickey argues with each other, Riku turned around and saw something behind him. There were the heartless and Anti-Sora. Elsa and Mickey turned around as well. "Elsa, run! It's the heartless!" yelled Mickey as he wielded the keyblade.

"No! That can't be!" Riku said as he wields his keyblade and looks at the heartless version of Sora.

**BOSS: Defeat Anti-Sora &amp; the Heartless!**

**Riku +5 HP**

**King Mickey +6 HP**

After Riku and King Mickey defeated Anti-Sora and the heartless, Elsa returned to see them. "Are you okay?" asked Elsa.

"Yeah, we are," replied Riku, holding the keyblade.

"When did you have a weapon like that?" asked Elsa, looking at Riku's keyblade.

"Well, I had this new weapon since Mickey and I walked the Road to Dawn," said Riku.

Then, Elsa turned to King Mickey. "When did you and Riku know each other."

"Well, I was Riku's best friend since me and Riku were in the darkness somewhere," said Mickey.

"That's kind of a long story," Riku interrupted. "At first, when I was young, I left the islands when it was about to be in complete darkness."

"I don't believe it," gasped Elsa. "Were you scared when your home is destroyed?"

"No, not literally," replied Riku. "I've met a stranger in the robe that you never know who he (Ansem) is. Then, I stumbled upon... perhaps, you don't know the evil fairy or witch (Maleficent). After that, I was at the darkness somewhere and I met a new friend of mine which is a mouse (King Mickey)."

"Oh, Riku, a stranger in robes, evil fairies and a mouse who is your friend is the story about your journey?" asked Elsa, placing her hand on Riku's face.

"Yes," Riku nodded. "Do you know my friend, Sora reminds you of somebody?"

Elsa looked down. "Of course. Your friend, Sora reminds me of my sister." Then she turns to King Mickey. "And Mickey, you remind me of someone I built when Anna and I was young."

Then, Elsa uses her ice magic to create a snowman and King Mickey was amazed. "What do you think? He's Olaf, and he likes warm hugs."

"Any other things you can make out of ice?" asked Riku.

Elsa thinked of something, took off the cape, runs to the ledge and creates the stairs made out of ice. "Come with me, Riku," said Elsa.

Riku looked at Elsa for a moment and Elsa said to him, again, "Come with me and take Mickey with you."

Riku nodded as he and King Mickey follows Elsa on the icy stairs. Then, Elsa created the ice floors which surprises Riku and King Mickey and creates a majestic ice castle. "Wow! It's a beautiful castle!" Mickey said, looking around.

Then, Elsa undo her hair and her dress turns lighter blue and her cape appears. Riku and King Mickey couldn't believe their eyes. "Gosh! Look at your dress!" said Mickey.

"Why? Is it new?" asked Elsa, looking at her ice dress.

"Better. It looks pretty," said Riku.

"Thank you," said Elsa. "Since you like my castle and my dress, would you, two, like to guard my castle?"

Riku thought about it and looks at Elsa. "Sure. We'll see what we can do," he said as he and Mickey walks away to look around. Outside of the castle, the snowman began to move and blink his eyes.

* * *

Arendelle (Sora's story)

**The Fjords**

Anna and Sora were on a search for Elsa, Riku and King Mickey with Donald and Goofy's help. They were nowhere to be found. "Elsa! Elsa! It's me, Anna... your sister who didn't mean to make you freeze the summer."

"Anna, we can't find her. She could be anywhere," said Sora.

Donald began to interrupt. "Forget Elsa. Where did Riku and King Mickey go?"

"Gawrsh, Maybe Elsa must've got tired of running away and I have no idea where the King and Riku went."

"Don't worry about your king and your friend, I bet they're with Elsa by now," said Anna. "Anyways, I'm sorry. It's all my f-f-f-f-f-f-fault. Of course, none of this would have happened if she'd just told me her secret... ha... she's a stinker."

Then, they heard a sound and it scares the horses and Anna, Sora, Donald and Goofy were bucked off and falls onto a snowdrift. Then they reached for the tree but it snapped and snow falls onto them.

**The Hills**

Then, they were struggling on the hill. "I'm freezing!" grumbled Donald.

"We gotta find something warm," said Goofy.

"Stop complaining, you guys! We have to find Riku and the king. And Elsa as well," said Sora.

"Snow, it had to be snow, she couldn't have had tr-tr-tropical magic that covered the f-f-fjords in white sand and warm..." Anna saw something smoking. "Fire!"

Then, Anna, Sora, Donald and Goofy began to tumble down the snowy hill and into the stream. "Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold..." Anna shivered and walks to the store with a stiff dress and Sora, Donald and Goofy follows her. They saw a sign. "Wandering Oaken's Trading Post," Donald said, reading the sign.

"Ooh! And Sauna... " Anna said, reading the other sign.

**Wandering Oaken's Trading Post**

When they got in, the door closes immediately and they heard a voice. "Hoo hoo. Big summer blow out. Half off swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention, yah?"

"Oh, great. For now, how about boots. Winter boots... and dresses?" Anna asked the man.

The man points to the winter outfit. "That would be in our winter department."

Anna brought her winter outfit to the counter. "Oh. Um, I was just wondering... has another young woman, the Queen perhaps, I don't know, passed through here?"

"Yeah? What about a friend of mine and the little king? Did they pass by as well?" interrupted Sora.

Only people crazy enough to be out in this storm is you and your friends, dear? said Oaken. Then, the door was open and a man named Kristoff walked inside. "You and this fellow... Hoo hoo. Big summer blow out," The man called to Kristoff.

Kristoff walks next to Anna, Sora, Donald and Goofy. "Carrots."

Anna was confused. "Huh?"

"Behind you," replied Kristoff.

"Oh, right. Excuse me," said Anna, backing away so Kristoff could get the carrots.

"Gawrsh, What's with this guy?" Goofy asked, quietly about Kristoff.

"I don't know but he sure is a mess," whispered Donald.

"A real howler in July, yah? Where ever could it be coming from?" The man asked.

"The North Mountain," replied Kristoff.

The North Mountain? Anna, Sora, Donald and Goofy knew that's where Riku and King Mickey went to find Elsa. Kristoff brought the supplies and the carrots to the counter. "That'll be forty," said the man.

"Forty? No, ten," Kristoff complained.

"Oh dear, that's no good. See these are from our winter stock, where supply and demand have a big problem," said the man, hearing Kristoff's complaining.

"You want to talk about a supply and demand problem? I sell ice for a living," said Kristoff, showing the sled full of ice.

Anna was surprised to see the ice on the sleigh. "Ooh, that's a rough business to be in right now. I mean, that is really..." Kristoff looks at Anna. "Ahem. That's unfortunate."

"Come on. No one sells that kind of stuff," said Sora.

"Still forty. But I will throw in a visit to Oaken's sauna. Hoo hoo! Hi, family," the man called to his family.

"Hoo hoo!" called the family. Sora, Donald and Goofy doesn't react as usual.

Kristoff began to complain even more. "Ten's all I got. Help me out."

"Ten will get you this and no more," said the man, isolating the carrots.

"Okay, just tell me one thing. What was happening on the North Mountain? Did it seem magical?" asked Anna.

"Yes!" said Kristoff.

"And did you see a friend of mine running by?" Sora asked.

"Probably," replied Kristoff. "Now, back up while I deal with this crook here."

"Yeah, that man in the counter is one big palooka!" said Donald.

Then, the man stood up seven foot tall and looks at Kristoff and Donald, who laughed nervously. "What did you call me?"

**Outside**

The man threw Donald and Kristoff out of the store. "Bye bye."

The reindeer named Sven came to see Kristoff, sniffed at him and Donald. "No, Sven, I didn't get your carrots," said Kristoff. Then, he saw a barn. "But I did find us a place to sleep. And it's free."

"That reindeer sure loves carrots," said Donald.

"He sure is, duck," replied Kristoff.

**Wandering Oaken's Trading Post**

Back in the store, the man returned to see Anna, Sora and Goofy. "I'm sorry about this violence. I will add a quart of lutefisk, so we'll have good feelings. Just the outfit and boots, yah?"

Before Anna, Sora and Goofy should go, they saw the supplies and had to get it for Kristoff. Anna was changed to her winter outfit and walks out with Sora and Goofy. Then, they heard singing.

**The Barn**

Anna, Sora and Goofy came inside the barn and saw Kristoff, Sven and Donald. "Nice duet," said Anna, going inside the barn with Sora and Goofy.

Donald and Kristoff sat up and saw Anna, Sora and Goofy. "Oh, it's just you guys. What do you want?"

"We want you to take us up the North Mountain," said Goofy.

"I don't take people places," replied Kristoff.

"Let me rephrase that..." Anna said, throwing a sack of supplies to Kristoff. "Take me up the North Mountain... Please." Kristoff looked at the bag. There were supplies, not carrots.

"Look, I know how to stop this winter," said Anna.

Kristoff lied down and closed his eyes. "We leave at dawn... And you forgot the carrots for Sven."

Goofy threw the bag of carrots to Kristoff as well.

"Really, Goofy?" Sora said, looking at Goofy, who is about to eat the carrot.

"Gawrsh, But I wanted to have a snack or something," said Goofy.

Anna giggled but she became a little strict. "We leave now. Right now."

Donald came to see Sora, Goofy and Anna. "That guy would have been a little something, Donald," said Anna.

"Yeah, he sure is," replied Donald. "But he told me he had a ride that can take us to the mountains."

"Does he? What does he have?" asked Goofy.

"The sled we saw before," replied Donald, pointing to Kristoff's sled.

"Okay, let's ride on it," said Sora.

* * *

**The Forest**

The group rode with Kristoff on the sled which Sven is pulling. Sora, Donald and Goofy was on the back seat of the sled and Anna was on the front with Kristoff. "Hang on! We like to go fast!" Kristoff said.

"Speed isn't everything!" quacked Donald.

"Fast is fine for me," said Sora.

"But not too fast," said Goofy, rolling his eyes and looking dizzy.

"I like fast!" said Anna, putting her feet up on the sled.

"Whoa, whoa! Get your feet down," said Kristoff, pushing Anna's feet down. "This is fresh lacquer. Seriously, were you raised in a barn?" He spits on the wood of the sled and onto Anna's face.

"No, I was raised in a castle," said Anna, wiping her face.

"So tell me, what made the Queen go all ice-crazy?" asked Kristoff.

Anna sighed as she starts talking. "Oh well, it was all my fault. I got engaged but then she freaked out because I'd only just met him, you know, that day. And she said she wouldn't bless the marriage..."

"Wait. You got engaged to someone you just met?" asked Kristoff.

Anna continued, "Yeah. Anyway, I got mad and so she got mad and then she tried to walk away, and I grabbed her glove..."

"Hang on. You mean to tell me you got engaged to someone you just met?!" Kristoff interrupted.

"Of course she does," said Sora.

"Yes. Pay attention. But the thing is she wore the gloves all the time, so I just thought, maybe she has a thing about dirt," Anna finished.

"Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?" asked Kristoff.

"Yes, they did... But Hans is not a stranger," replied Anna.

Sora, Donald and Goofy were getting bored of Kristoff asking Anna, too many questions. "Absolutely exasperating, isn't it," grumbled Donald.

"Well, Asking questions about Hans is getting awkward," said Sora.

"Gawrsh, I wonder what question is the guy gonna ask?" Goofy said.

Then, Kristoff began to ask some nasty questions. "Have you had a meal with him yet? What if you hate the way he eats? What if you hate the way he picks his nose?"

"Picks his nose?" Anna looked confused.

"And eats it," Kristoff finished.

"Excuse me, sir. He's a prince," replied Anna.

"All men do it," said Kristoff.

"Ew," Anna groaned and turns to Donald and Goofy who is giggling.

"Ignore them. They were always silly sometimes," said Sora.

"Look it doesn't matter. It's true love," said Anna.

"Doesn't sound like true love," replied Kristoff.

"Are you some sort of love expert?" Anna asked, curiously.

"No. But I have friends who are," replied Kristoff.

"You have friends who are love experts... I'm not buying it," said Anna. Sven heard something in the forest.

"Stop talking," said Kristoff, holding the lantern as he looks around the dark forest.

"No, no, no. I'd like to meet these..." Anna said.

"Shhhh!" Kristoff cuts her off.

"Those are one wierd looking eyes in the forest," said Goofy as he sees eyes in the forest.

"Sven, go. Go!" Kristoff yelled to Sven.

"What are they?" asked Anna.

"Wolves," replied Kristoff.

"Wolves?" Anna saw the wolves chasing the sled.

"They're chasing us!" quacked Donald, wielding the staff.

"We gotta do something!" Goofy said, wielding the shield.

"We can stop those wolves!" Sora said, wielding the Keyblade.

"What do we do?" asked Anna.

Kristoff began, lighting up the torch. "Sora, Donald, Goofy and I've got this. You just...don't fall off and don't get eaten."

**Defeat the wolves without getting the sled damage!**

**Sora +7 HP**

**Donald +6 HP**

**Goofy +5 HP**

"But I wanna help," said Anna.

"No!" Kristoff pushes her back.

"Why not?" Anna asked.

"Because I don't trust your judgement," replied Kristoff, fighting off the wolf.

"Excuse me?" Anna glares at Kristoff.

Kristoff kicks away the wolf as well. "Who marries a man she just met?"

"It's true love!" Anna yelled as she hits the wolf with the lute.

Sora, Donald and Goofy keeps fighting the wolves with the keyblade, the staff and the shield and the wolf yanked Kristoff off the sled. "Christopher!" yelled Anna.

"It's Kristoff!" he yelled.

"Donald! Light up the blanket!" Anna yelled to Donald.

Donald sets the blanket on fire with his staff and Anna throws it. "Duck!" she yelled.

"You almost set me on fire!" Kristoff yelled.

"But I didn't," said Anna.

"Anna! Kristoff! Big gorge up ahead!" Goofy yelled as he saw a gorge.

"Get ready to jump, Sven!" said Anna to Sven.

"You don't tell him what to do!" yelled Kristoff as he threw the supplies to Anna and he threw Anna on to Sven. "I do!"

Then, he put Sora onto Sven's back and cut the reigns. "Jump, Sven!"

Sven jumps onto the gorge with Anna and Sora on his back and Donald and Goofy jumps off the sled in time. They landed safely except Kristoff who is grabbing onto a cliff. The sled was on fire. "But I just paid it off," Kristoff said, sadly. Then, he was about to slip. "Uh-oh. No, no, no."

The ax flew through and Kristoff grabs on to it.

"Pull, Sven! Pull!" Anna said as she, Sora, Donald and Goofy helps Sven pulled Kristoff to safety. Then, she looked at the burning sled. "Whoa... I'll replace your sled and everything in it. And I understand if you don't want to help us anymore. "

Anna goes with Sora, Donald and Goofy to the mountain. "I'm sure your friend and your king did left with Elsa, didn't they?" Anna said.

"I think they did," Sora replied.

"Stop worrying and keep walking!" quacked Donald.

"Gawrsh, I wonder if Kristoff's coming," said Goofy.

"Hold up. We're coming!" Kristoff called.

"You are?! I mean, sure. We'll let you tag along," said Anna, happily.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**NOTE: There will be more bonding of Riku, King Mickey &amp; Elsa.**

**Will Anna, Sora, Donald and Goofy find Elsa with the help of Kristoff?**

**Will Riku and King Mickey stay in the ice palace?**


	4. Maleficent and Pete and Meet Olaf

**Chapter 3: Confronting Maleficent &amp; Pete/Meeting Olaf**

Arendelle (Riku's story)

**Elsa's Ice Palace**

Riku and King Mickey stays with Elsa in the ice palace until they figured out what can help her controlling her powers. "Gosh, Riku. I know we've been with Elsa but there something holding her back, still," said Mickey.

"You're right, Mickey," said Riku, looking at Elsa, who is looking glum. "There might be a little light and a little darkness."

"Oh," said Mickey, looking down but remembers something. "What about Sora, Donald and Goofy? Will they be able to find us?"

"Hopefully, they will as long as Sora doesn't run into any danger," replied Riku. He knew something else. "Except someone is looking for Elsa."

Elsa turns around to see Riku and King Mickey. "What's wrong, Riku?" she asked.

"I'm worried about Sora," replied Riku.

King Mickey came to see Riku and Elsa. "Riku, Elsa, Is it okay that I leave you, two alone so you can bond?"

"Yes," said Elsa. "You can look around some more."

"I will," said Mickey as he left to look around.

Elsa turns to Riku and grabs his hand. "Riku, I know you're worried about Sora, Donald and Goofy just like I'm worried about Anna but he will be there. He'll make sure you're okay and Mickey, too."

King Mickey arrived and interrupts Riku and Elsa's bonding. "Elsa, can I borrow Riku for a minute?"

Elsa nodded and Riku went with King Mickey to have a private talk. "How's it going so far, Riku?" asked Mickey.

"It's fine, Mickey," said Riku.

King Mickey sighed and remembers about Elsa's light and darkness. "Good. But, gosh, be careful of Elsa. Her powers have been locked away since her childhood. I know there's good in her but it's more than that... There can be beauty and light on the inside but on the outside, there can be danger and darkness."

Then, he sensed someone else in Elsa's palace. "Someone's here," said Mickey, and turns to Elsa. "We'll be back, Elsa. We had to go check on something."

Elsa nodded as Riku and King Mickey goes to the bottom floor of the ice palace. "Be careful..." she warned. As they go down to the bottom floor, Riku and King Mickey finds Maleficent and Pete. "Well, well, if it isn't that new Keyblade Master," said Maleficent.

"Maleficent! Why are you here?" gasped Riku.

"Aw! That guy with the boat boy king is worried about us. I'd make my move if were youse," said Pete as Maleficent summons the heartless.

"Yes, my Heartless! Take this place over and destroy Riku and King Mickey," said Maleficent to the heartless. Riku and King Mickey wielded their keyblades and before the heartless could attack them, Elsa intervenes, defeated the heartless with her ice powers and saves Riku and King Mickey.

Pete saw Elsa defeated the heartless and saves Riku and King Mickey. "Impossible!"

King Mickey turns to Elsa. "Elsa! You saved us!"

"Who are they?" Elsa asked, looking at Maleficent and Pete. "Whoever they are, Get them out of here!"

"How dare ya thwart us in the nick of time!" Pete said, angrily to Elsa.

"Elsa! Go before Maleficent and Pete knows your sorcery!" said Mickey.

Maleficent began to study Elsa. "Perhaps I could use you for some of my intelligence. Come with me, and I'll show you the true meaning of sorcery."

"Elsa! Don't fall for it!" said Mickey.

"You can't go with her the same way I did!" Riku said.

"Are ya outta your mind?! The pipsqueak's right! We can't use that girl against those two," said Pete.

This made Maleficent very angry and turns to Elsa, Riku and King Mickey. "If you can't help me, then help yourself defeating the Heartless."

Maleficent began to spawn the giant Heartless (Darkside) and leaves the castle. "Maleficent! Wait for me!" yelled Pete as he follows Maleficent. "I'll deal with you, bozos, later! Just ya wait!"

Riku and King Mickey began to fight against the Darkside and Elsa goes to them. "Riku! Mickey! You're gonna need my help!"

"Alright, Let's do this!" Riku said.

**You obtained Blizzagun Band.**

**New Party Member: Elsa**

**Dark Ice Burst: Riku and Elsa's Limit**

**BOSS: Defeat the Darkside!**

**Riku +9 HP**

**King Mickey +8 HP**

**Elsa +7 HP**

The Darkside disappeared and Elsa turns to Riku. "Riku, you did great with your red sword."

**"**Thanks," said Riku. "It's a Keyblade. Mickey has one the same as Sora but it's gold."

"I can't believe Maleficent and Pete broke into my castle!" said Elsa and turns to King Mickey. "They could have hurt Mickey..." Then, turns to Riku. "...and you."

"We're okay," said Riku. "But we have to keep Maleficent and Pete away from you."

"Yeah, we'll make sure you're safe with us. I promise," said Mickey.

* * *

Arendelle (Sora's Story)

**The Mountain Ridge**

Sora, Anna and Kristoff were walking on the mountains with Donald and Goofy, riding on Sven. "This sure is a long walk, isn't it, kid," said Kristoff.

"Of course, it is as long as Donald and Goofy rode on your reindeer," said Sora.

Then, the heartless appeared in front of them. "Look out!" yelled Goofy, wielding the shield.

"The heartless!" quacked Donald, wielding the staff.

"We'll wipe them out!" said Sora, wielding the Keyblade.

"I can help, too!" said Anna, holding the shovel.

"You're fighting with a shovel?!" said Donald, trying not to laugh.

"Okay, that's enough, Donald! Let's just wipe them out!" Sora said.

**New Party Member: Anna**

**Shovel Spin: Sora and Anna's Limit**

**Defeat all of the heartless.**

**Sora +5 HP**

**Donald +6 HP**

**Goofy +7 HP**

**Anna +8 HP**

"Wow! That key can kill all those things," said Anna.

"It's a Keyblade and it defeats the Heartless," said Sora, showing the Keyblade.

"Gawrsh, we have to keep going if we're going to find Elsa," said Goofy as he and Donald hops on Sven's back.

As the group kept walking, they saw something far: Arendelle. It was now covered in snow and frost. "Arendelle," gasped Anna.

"It's completely frozen," said Kristoff.

"I know it is," said Sora.

"But it'll be fine. Elsa will thaw it," Anna replied.

"Will she?" asked Kristoff.

"Yeah. Now come on. This way to the North Mountain?" Anna said.

"More like this way," Kristoff said, moving Anna's finger to the mountain.

"Okay, that makes a lot sense to us," said Sora.

**The Willow Trees**

The group made it into the willow forest and there were crystals hanging from the branches.

"Ice crystals on the branch..." Sora gasped.

"Pretty..." said Goofy.

Sven had some crystals on the antlers and Anna looked around the forest for beautiful things. "I never knew winter could be so beautiful," she said.

Then, they heard a voice. "Yeah... It really is beautiful, isn't it? But it's so white. You know, how about a little color?"

Sora, Donald and Goofy wielded the Keyblade, the staff and the shield and it appears to be a nose-less snowman behind them. "Must we bleach the joy out of it all? I'm thinking like maybe some crimson, chartreuse... How 'bout yellow... No, not yellow. Yellow and snow? Brrrr... no go."

The snowman laughed and goes between Sora, Kristoff and Anna and Donald, Goofy and Sven. They gasped. "Am I right?" asked the snowman.

Anna screamed as she kicked the snowman's head to Kristoff. "Hi!" said the snowman.

"You're creepy," said Kristoff as he tossed it back to Anna.

"I don't want it! You have it, Sora!" said Anna and she tossed it to Sora.

"No! You take it, Goofy!" said Sora, giving it to Goofy.

"Yikes! Get the head, Donald!" said Goofy, throwing the head to Donald.

"Please don't drop me," said the snowman.

"It talks!" quacked Donald as he holds the head and the body starts chasing him. "Get that away from me!"

"Alright, we got off to a bad start," The snowman said.

Donald passed the head to Anna. "Ew, ew, the body!"

Anna threw the head back to the body. His head was upside down. "Wait, what am I looking at right now? Why are you hanging off the earth like a bat?"

"Let me fix that for you," said Goofy as he make the snowman's head right-side up.

"Oooh! Thank you!" said the snowman.

"Don't mention it," said Goofy.

"Now I'm perfect," replied the snowman.

Anna had one more thing for the snowman. "Well, almost."

She finds a carrot in Kristoff's bag. "It was like my whole life began to turned upside down," the snowman said.

Anna pushed the carrot onto the snowman's face a little hard. "Head rush!" said the snowman.

"Oh! Too hard. I'm sorry! I-I, I was just... Are you okay?" Anna knew she pushed it hard and was concerned.

The snowman began to notice something on his face. "Are you kidding me? I am wonderful! I've always wanted a nose."

Then, he plays with the carrot on his face. "So cute. It's like a little baby unicorn."

Donald barged in and pushes the carrot forward. "Oh, I love it even more!" the snowman said to Donald.

The snowman began to introduce himself. "All right, let's start this thing over. Hi everyone. I'm Olaf. And I like warm hugs."

Anna began to recognize Olaf. "Olaf?... That's right, Olaf."

"And you are?" asked Olaf.

Anna looks at Olaf with a smile. "Oh, um... I'm Anna."

"What about you, the duck and the tall dog?" asked Olaf to Sora.

Sora began to smile. "I'm Sora. This is Donald and Goofy."

Olaf looked at Kristoff in a curious look. "And who's the funky-looking donkey over there?"

"That's Sven," replied Anna.

"Uh-huh. And who's the reindeer?" asked Olaf.

"Sven," replied Sora.

Olaf looked at Kristoff and Sven. "Oh. They're... oh, okay... Makes things easier for me."

Sven attempts to bite Olaf's nose. "Ha. Aw, look at him tryin' to kiss my nose. I like you, too!" Olaf giggled.

"Olaf, did Elsa build you?" asked Anna.

"Yeah. Why?" replied Olaf.

Kristoff began to look at Olaf's arm. "Fascinating..."

"Do you know where she is?" asked Sora.

"Yeah. Why?" Olaf repeated.

"Do you think you could show us the way?" asked Goofy.

"How does this work?" said Kristoff and the arm slaps his face.

"Stop it, Sven. Trying to focus here," said Olaf as he puts his arm back on and turns to Anna, Sora and Goofy. "Yeah, why?"

"I'll tell you why. We need Elsa to bring back summer," Kristoff interrupted.

Olaf was astonished about what he said. "Summer? Oh, I don't know why but I've always loved the idea of summer, and sun, and all things hot."

"Really? I'm guessing you don't have much experience with heat," Kristoff said.

"Don't push your luck," said Donald.

"Yeah, you heard the duck. So, come on! Elsa's this way. Let's go bring back summer!" said Olaf, walking to the mountain.

"Wait for me," said Goofy.

"Hold up, you guys," said Sora.

"I'm coming!" said Anna, holding Olaf's hand.

Sven follows them as well and Kristoff was watching them and Donald snaps him out of it. "Really? Shall we move on?" Donald said.

"Somebody's got to tell him," said Kristoff.

"Come on, let's just go," said Donald.

**New Summon: Olaf and Sven**

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Will Sora, Donald, Goofy and Anna make it to Elsa's castle with the help of Olaf, Sven and Kristoff?**

**Will Riku and King Mickey protect Elsa from Maleficent and Pete?**


	5. Sora and Riku VS Elsa and Marshmallow

**Chapter 4: Xehanort's Plan/Sora and Riku vs. Elsa and Marshmallow**

**NOTE: Elsa will be the boss battle (You will be using assistants. Sora's Story: Sora, Donald and Goofy will have Riku and King Mickey. Riku's Story: Riku and King Mickey will have Sora, Donald and Goofy.)**

Arendelle (Cutscene before Sora and Riku's story)

**Arendelle**

Maleficent and Pete returned back to Arendelle and finds Master Xehanort in the village. "Did you find that Keyblade Master and his little king?" asked Xehanort.

"We failed to defeat them..." replied Maleficent.

"Yeah, we did," Pete said, cutting Maleficent off. "You see it's this Elsa that keeps gettin' in the way."

"A girl that has ice power. plus, there was darkness in her," said Maleficent as she thought of something. "She could be in full darkness once I give her the ultimate power!"

"But we can't do that!" cried Pete and turns to Hans and the Duke of Weselton, who is arguing with each other. "We could ask the prince or that scrawny guy with the big glasses."

"Princess Anna has given her orders and..." Hans said.

"And that's another thing," said the Duke, cutting Hans off. "Has it dawned on you that your princess may be conspiring with a wicked sorceress to destroy us all?"

Hans became angry at the Duke. "Do not question the Princess. She left me in charge, and I will not hesitate to protect Arendelle from treason."

"Treason?!" the Duke cried in shockness.

Then, a horse that belongs to Anna returned and was scared. Pete came to see the Duke. "Do you know about this Elsa?" asked Pete.

"Yes, she almost froze me!" said the Duke.

"Princess Anna is in trouble. I need volunteers to go with me to find her!" Hans called to the crowd. The guards volunteered to go with Hans.

"I volunteer two men, my Lord!" called the Duke. Then, he whispered to his guards. "Be prepared for anything, and should you encounter the Queen, you are to put an end to this winter. Do you understand?"

Then, he whispers to Pete. "I want you to take my guards back safe after dealing with Queen Elsa."

Pete nodded and Master Xehanort came to see Hans. "Your plan will be working as it should be, Hans," said Xehanort.

"It sure is, old man," said Hans. "The citizens will trust me one by one."

Then, Master Xehanort turned to Maleficent. "What is your idea, Maleficent?" asked Xehanort.

"I'll get Elsa to have the most darkness to dispatch Sora and his friends and to turn on Riku and the king," said Maleficent.

"Are you nuts?!" cried Pete. "There's no way we could use her like that! She's too beautiful to be in full darkness."

"Silence, you ingrate! If this idea fails me, Xehanort will have to use Elsa's darkness in order to make him a powerful Keyblade Master," said Maleficent to Pete. Then, she turned to Master Xehanort. "When my idea fails, mark my words, you'll rue the day you played a foolish trick on me!" She disappeared in black and green smoke. Then, Diablo, Maleficent's raven, came to see Pete. "Where did you come from, birdbrain?" asked Pete.

Pete looked at the mountains. "Maleficent has things to do. Whaddaya say you go to the mountains to find that runt with the Keyblade?"

Diablo squawked as he flies to the North Mountain.

* * *

Arendelle (Riku's story)

**Elsa's Ice Palace**

Riku has been staying with Elsa and King Mickey went to look around in the palace. Riku told Elsa how he and King Mickey met in Castle Oblivion. "So you and Mickey met in this Castle Oblivion... I don't believe that..." Elsa said.

"Yes, Mickey and I got Organization XIII coats from DiZ in order it be protected from darkness," said Riku.

"Who's DiZ?" asked Elsa.

"Well, DiZ is unknown man... who sounded like Ansem the Wise," replied Riku.

After telling the stories, Elsa and Riku looked at each other for a moment, nuzzled each other and kissed each other on the lips. "You know what? I wouldn't do that," said Riku, feeling reacted to Elsa's kiss.

"You're right," said Elsa as she kisses Riku's cheeks.

King Mickey interrupts Riku and Elsa's bonding and came to see them. "Riku, Elsa. Gosh, Sorry to interrupt your bonding but Sora, Donald and Goofy are on their way. And also, Anna is with them."

Riku knew Sora is coming. "Great. When that slacker gets here, I'd tell him something. I told him to stay put but all he does is come looking for us."

"Riku, there is no reason to be mad at Sora," said Mickey. "Remember the words that Master Yen Sid said?"

"You're right. I'll trust my heart so I can tell him," replied Riku.

"Come on, we'll find Sora," said Mickey.

While Elsa, Riku and King Mickey goes down to see Sora, Diablo flies into the palace and Maleficent appeared as well.

* * *

Arendelle (Sora's story)

**The North Mountain**

Olaf, Kristoff and Anna walks onto the mountains with Sora, along with Donald and Goofy, who was riding on Sven, to find Elsa, Riku and King Mickey. "So how exactly are you planning to stop this weather?" asked Kristoff.

"Oh, I am gonna talk to my sister," said Anna.

Kristoff kept walking until the spike touches his nose. "That's your plan? My ice business is riding on you talking to your sister."

"Yup," replied Anna.

"So you're not at all afraid of her?" asked Kristoff, moving away from the icy spike.

"Why would I be?" replied Anna.

"Elsa's not that bad," said Sora.

"Yeah, she's friendly," said Donald.

"And beautiful as well," said Goofy.

Olaf walks into an icy spike. "Yeah. I bet Elsa's the nicest, gentlest, warmest person ever."

"Oh, look at that. I've been impaled," Olaf laughed as he touches the spike.

**North Mountain: Steep Mountains**

The group made it to a steep mountain. "What now?" asked Anna.

Kristoff studies the mountain and knew it's a humongous mountain. "It's too steep. I've only got one rope, and you don't know how to climb mountains."

"Says who?" Anna climbs up the mountain and Kristoff, Sora, Donald and Goofy watches her.

"What are you doing?" asked Kristoff, looking at Anna, ridiculously.

"I'm going to see my sister," replied Anna as she climbs up the mountain.

"You're going to kill yourself," said Kristoff as he keeps watching Anna. "I wouldn't put my foot there."

"You're distracting me," called Anna.

"Or there. How do you know Elsa even wants to see you?" asked Kristoff.

"I'm just blocking you out cause I gotta concentrate here," said Anna.

"You know, most people who disappear into the mountains want to be alone," said Kristoff.

"Well, everyone wants to be alone, especially a friend," said Sora.

"Nobody wants to be alone. Except maybe you," Anna said, struggling up the mountain.

"I'm not alone... I have friends, remember?" said Kristoff.

"You mean the love experts?" asked Anna.

"Yes, the love experts!" replied Kristoff.

Anna was stuck and starts trembling. "Please tell me I'm almost there... Does the air seem a bit thin to you up here?"

Donald and Goofy laughs at Anna and so was Sora and Kristoff.

"She can't down, can she?" said Sora.

"Nope, Hang on," said Kristoff.

Olaf came to see Kristoff, Sora, Donald and Goofy. "Hey, Sven, Sora? Not sure if this is going to solve the problem, but I found a staircase that leads exactly where you want it to go."

"There is?" asked Goofy as he went with Olaf.

"Hey, wait for me!" called Donald as he follows Goofy and Olaf.

"Ha ha. Thank goodness. Catch!" said Anna as she drops into Kristoff's arms. "Thanks! That was like a crazy trust exercise."

"Ok, guys, we better follow Olaf," said Sora.

**Outside of Elsa's Ice Palace**

Sora, Anna, Kristoff and Sven follows Olaf, Donald and Goofy and saw an ice castle that Elsa created. "Whoa," gasped Anna.

"Cool," said Sora.

"Now that's ice. I might cry," said Kristoff.

"Go ahead. I won't judge," said Anna.

"Oh boy! I never been to this castle before," said Donald.

"Yeah, me too!" said Goofy.

As the group walks on the icy stairs, Sven tries to follow them but the icy stairs was slippery. Kristoff tries to stop him. "All right, take it easy. I gotcha. You stay right here, buddy."

"Flawless," said Kristoff, looking at the icy details on the stairs.

Anna, Sora, Donald and Goofy goes to the door and looks at it. "Knock..." said Olaf. "Just knock... Why isn't she knocking? Do you think she knows how to knock?"

Anna knocks on the door and it opens. "Ha. It opened. That's a first."

Kristoff wanted to follow them but Anna stops him. "You should probably wait out here."

"What?" Kristoff was shocked.

"Last time I introduced her to a guy, she froze everything," Anna said.

"But, it's a palace made of ice. Ice is my life," said Kristoff.

"Bye, Sven," said Olaf as he follows Anna, Sora, Donald and Goofy.

Anna stopped Olaf. "You too, Olaf."

"Me?" asked Olaf.

"Just give us a minute," said Anna.

"Okay," replied Olaf as Anna, Sora, Donald and Goofy goes inside.

While they went inside, Olaf starts counting. "One... two..."

Kristoff counts as well with Olaf. "Three... four..."

* * *

Arendelle (Sora and Riku's story)

**Elsa's Ice Palace**

Anna, Sora, Donald and Goofy looked around. The castle looked beautiful and icy.

"Gawrsh, I've never seen this quite icy," said Goofy.

"I know that, Goofy. But we need to find Riku and the King," said Donald.

"The King and Riku should be here with Elsa, anyways," said Sora.

"Elsa? It's me... Anna?!" Anna called, and she turns to Sora. "I'm sure Riku and your king will show up sooner."

Then, they heard a voice. "Anna, Sora."

Elsa appeared in a beautiful ice dress. Anna, Sora, Donald and Goofy couldn't believe their eyes.

"Wow!" Donald and Goofy gasped.

"Elsa, you look different... It's a good different... And this place is amazing," said Anna, looking at Elsa's dress and castle.

"Thank you, I never knew what I was capable of," said Elsa. Then, she turns to Sora, Donald and Goofy. "You're looking for someone. They're here. Riku... Mickey..."

Riku and King Mickey walks out and finds Sora, Donald and Goofy. "You're here!?" cried Mickey.

"Yeah, we came to look for you and Riku," said Goofy.

"We were worried about you, your majesty," said Donald.

"Didn't I told you to stay put?" asked Riku.

"Well, I was staying put and had to go find you, the king and Elsa," said Sora.

Anna climbs up the stairs. "I'm so sorry about what happened. If I'd known..."

"No, it's okay. You don't have to apologize..." said Elsa, backing away. "But you should probably go, please."

"But I just got here," said Anna.

"You belong in Arendelle," Elsa said.

Anna climbs up more stairs. "So do you."

Elsa backed up a little more. "No, I belong here. Alone. Where I can be who I am without hurting anybody."

"Actually, about that..." Before Anna could say another word, Elsa heard someone. "58... 59... 60."

"Wait. What is that?" asked Elsa.

Olaf came into the castle. "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."

"Olaf?" Elsa was surprised to see Olaf.

Olaf goes next to Anna, Sora, Donald and Goofy. "You built me. You remember that?"

"And you're alive?" asked Elsa to Olaf.

"Um... I think so?" replied Olaf.

"He's just like the one we built as kids... We were so close. We can be like that again," said Anna.

Elsa remembers a flashback. It was the ballroom of Arendelle castle and a young Elsa strucks Anna in the head.

Elsa knew she couldn't hurt Anna again and goes to the second stairs. "No, we can't. Goodbye, Anna."

Anna tried to stop Elsa. "Elsa, wait!"

"I'm just trying to protect you," said Elsa.

"You don't have to protect me. I'm not afraid," said Anna, trying to follow Elsa.

While Anna follows Elsa, Kristoff came inside and sees Riku and King Mickey. "So this is your friend. I'm Kristoff."

Riku looks at Kristoff. "I'm Riku."

"Gosh, that didn't go so well," said Mickey.

"Hey, a talking mouse," said Olaf, looking at King Mickey.

"Yeah, this is Olaf," said Donald.

"Oh, nice to meet you," said Mickey. "I'm Mickey."

"How did you and the king get here, Riku?" asked Sora.

Riku told them about the castle and Maleficent and Pete. "We're in this castle. Then, Pete and Maleficent broke in and tried to attack us."

"Pete!?" gasped Donald and Goofy.

"Pete and Maleficent were here?!" Sora said, looking shocked.

Riku heard something on the top floor of Elsa's castle. "Something's happening up there."

It was the ice magic. "Kristoff, look after Olaf," Sora ordered.

* * *

Anna was struck in the heart by Elsa's ice magic. Sora and Riku barges in and finds Elsa, who froze Anna's heart. "Anna! you're hurt!" gasped Sora.

Riku wielded the Keyblade and saw that Elsa was filled in darkness and her eyes turned green. "Elsa! Don't go into darkness!" Elsa starts attacking Riku with her ice powers.

Sora wielded the Keyblade and goes to Riku. "Who did this to her, Riku?!"

They saw Diablo and Maleficent who is watching Elsa attacked Sora and Riku. King Mickey, Donald and Goofy saw Anna, clutching her heart and Elsa attacking Sora and Riku. "Hang on! We'll stop her together!" called Mickey, wielding the Keyblade with Donald and Goofy wielding the staff and shield.

Maleficent has Elsa under control. "Hear me, Elsa! Defeat Sora and those imbeciles! Destroy them! And while you're at it, Turn your attention to Riku and the king!"

As Maleficent disappeared and Diablo flies away, Sora and Riku needs to get Elsa's darkness off of here.

**BOSS: Fight alongside Riku and King Mickey/Sora, Donald and Goofy and get Elsa to come to her senses!**

**Sora's Story:**

** Sora +10 HP**

** Donald +11 HP**

** Goofy +12 HP**

**Riku's Story:**

** Riku +10 HP**

** King Mickey +11 HP**

Riku goes to have his final strike on Elsa (like he had his final strike on Ansem in Castle Oblivion) and the final strike made Elsa's darkness go back on the outside. Her eyes changes to blue. Elsa gasped as she sees Riku, looking exhausted and covered in shattered ice and Anna, being struck in the heart. Kristoff and Olaf goes to Anna. "Anna. Are you okay?"

"I'm okay... I'm fine," said Anna, getting up.

Elsa looked at Kristoff and was scared. "Who's this? Wait, it doesn't matter. You have to go."

"No, I know we can figure this out together," Anna said.

"How? What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me?" asked Elsa.

King Mickey goes to see an exhausted Riku and has him up. "Are you okay, Riku?"

"I'm okay, Mickey," said Riku, getting up.

"Riku's okay, Sora!" called Mickey.

Kristoff sees something dark on the walls. "Anna, I think we should go."

"But what about Riku?" asked Sora.

"The King will take care of Riku," said Donald.

"No. I'm not leaving without you, Elsa," said Anna.

"Yes, you are," said Elsa as she spawns a humongous snow monster. Riku and King Mickey saw a gigantic snow monster as well as Sora, Donald and Goofy.

* * *

Arendelle (Sora's story)

**Outside of Elsa's Ice Palace**

The snow monster grabbed Sora, Donald, Goofy, Anna, Kristoff and Olaf. "Stop. Put us down!" yelled Anna.

"Go away!" said the snow monster as he throws Anna, Kristoff, Sora, Donald and Goofy.

The snow monster throws Olaf as well. "Heads up!" yelled Olaf as his head almost landed on Donald and Goofy.

"Watch out for my butt!" Olaf's parts were landed into the snowbank.

Anna became angry and grabs a snowball. "It is not nice to throw people!"

Kristoff stops her. "Alright, feisty pants. Calm down. Just let the snowman be."

"Okay, I'm calm," said Anna. Then, she threw a snowball at the snow monster and makes him angry.

"See! Now you made him mad!" said Kristoff.

"What do we do?" asked Sora.

"Gawrsh, I know. We have to get out of here!" yelled Goofy as he runs with Donald and Sven and Sora goes with Anna and Kristoff.

"I'll distract him. You guys go," said Olaf as the group runs off and his body left the head. "No, no, not you guys. This just got a whole lot harder."

Anna and Kristoff slides down the slope with Sora, Donald and Goofy and the snow monster jumps behind them. "This one's for Riku and the king!" said Sora as he wields the Keyblade while Donald and Goofy wields the staff and shield. Anna brought the shovel as well.

"Let me help you, guys!" said Anna.

**Anna becomes your Party Member.**

**BOSS: Defeat the snow monster!**

**Sora +11 HP**

**Donald +12 HP**

**Goofy +13 HP**

**Anna +14 HP**

Then, she released a tree and knocks the snow monster. "I got him!"

Then, Anna, Sora and Kristoff saw the end of a cliff. "Whoa, stop!" said Kristoff.

"It's a hundred foot drop," said Anna.

"It's two hundred," said Kristoff.

"Two hundred is a long way down," said Sora.

Kristoff tied a rope around Sora and Anna. "Ow. What's that for?"

"I'm digging a snow anchor," said Kristoff, creating a u shape.

"Okay. What if we fall?" asked Anna.

"There's twenty feet of fresh powder down there. It'll be like landing on a pillow... Hopefully," said Kristoff. Then, they heard the snow monster roar. "Okay, Anna. On three."

"One..."

"Two..."

Then, a tree flies in. "Tree!" yelled Anna as she jumps down, pulling Kristoff and Sora down and was stuck. "Whoa! That happened," said Kristoff.

"Where are Donald and Goofy?" asked Sora.

Donald and Goofy runs in, wielding the staff and the shield, with Olaf, who has his body messed up. "Man, am I out of shape," said Olaf, running and fixing himself.

"Did you see where Sora went?" asked Goofy.

"He could be anywhere by now," said Donald.

After Olaf fixes himself, he tries to find them. "There we go. Hey, Anna! Sora! Sven! Where'd ya guys go? We totally lost Marshmallow back there!"

Marshmallow goes behind Olaf and he, Donald and Goofy confronts him. "Hey. We were just talking about you. All good things, all good things."

Marshmallow roars as he goes to Kristoff's snow anchor. "No!" cried Olaf as he goes into Marshmallow's leg. "This is not making much of a difference!"

Then, Marshmallow flings Olaf off his leg and into the cliff.

"Olaf!" yelled Anna.

"Hang in there, guys!" yelled Olaf.

"Donald and Goofy are still up there!?" said Sora, looking at Donald and Goofy.

Marshmallow pulls the rope back up. Donald grabs onto Anna's waist and Goofy grabs onto Sora's legs. "Don't come back!" boomed Marshmallow.

"We won't," said Anna as she cuts the rope. She and Kristoff falls down as well as Sora, Donald and Goofy. They landed on the soft snow. "Hey, you were right. Just like a pillow."

"Are you, guys, okay?" Anna looked at Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"We're fine," said Sora.

"Next time, land on your bottom! Not lying down!" said Donald.

"Gawrsh, I haven't tried that," said Goofy.

Then, they saw Olaf, holding Kristoff's boots. "I can't feel my legs! I can't feel my legs!"

Kristoff sat up and was covered in snow. "Those are my legs."

Olaf's parts were running. "Ooh. Hey, do me a favor, grab my butt."

Kristoff puts Olaf's head back to his body. "Oh, that feels better."

Olaf saw Sven, behind him. "Hey, Sven! He found us. Who's my cute little reindeer?"

"Don't talk to him like that," said Kristoff.

"I hope Riku should be okay in Elsa's castle," said Sora.

"Like I said, the King will take care of Riku," said Donald.

"Yeah, Riku will be just fine as long as King Mickey is with him," said Goofy.

Then, they turned to see Anna helping Kristoff out. "How's your head?" asked Anna as she touches Kristoff's head.

"It's fine. I've got a thick skull," said Kristoff, rubbing his head.

"I don't have a skull... Or bones," interrupted Olaf.

"Well, any other good ideas?" asked Sora.

"What good ideas?" Then, Anna began to panic. "Oh! What am I gonna do? She threw us out. I can't go back to Arendelle with the weather like this."

Anna looked at Sora, Donald and Goofy. "Your friends are still at the new castle."

Then, she turns to Kristoff. "And then there's your ice business..."

"Hey, hey, don't worry about my ice business... Worry about your hair?!" Kristoff saw something on Anna's hair.

Anna looks at her hair. "What? I just fell off a cliff. You should see your hair."

"No, yours is turning white," said Kristoff.

Anna's hair began to turn slightly white. "White? It's what?"

"It's because she struck you, isn't it?" said Kristoff.

"Does it look bad?" asked Anna.

"No," replied Kristoff.

"You hesitated," interrupted Olaf.

"No, I didn't. Anna, you need help. Now, come on." Kristoff walks to the sunset and Olaf and Sora followed him as well as Donald and Goofy, who rides on Sven.

"Okay! Where are we going?" asked Olaf.

"To see my friends," Kristoff replied.

"The love experts?" asked Anna as she follows Kristoff.

"Love experts?!" Olaf interrupted.

"Yes. And don't worry. They'll be able to fix this," said Kristoff.

"How do you know?" asked Anna.

"Because I've seen them do it before," replied Kristoff.

"I like to consider myself a love expert," said Olaf.

"Well, only one person should be a love expert," said Sora.

"Aw, come on, Sora, anyone can be a love expert," said Donald.

"Gawrsh, I like being a love expert," said Goofy.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**NOTE: That's the longest chapter you've ever seen! If you like Elsa fighting Sora and Riku and the scene where Riku kisses Elsa, write a review or be in PM. Next chapter, Pete will be the first boss battle with the guards.**

**Will Sora, Donald and Goofy help Kristoff take Anna to see the love experts?**

**Will Riku and King Mickey figure out how to help Elsa keep her powers under control?**


	6. The Trolls and Pete and the guards

**Chapter 5: The Trolls/Riku, King Mickey and Elsa vs. Pete and the guards**

Arendelle (Riku's story)

**Elsa's Ice Palace**

Elsa paces in circles as her fears starts to darken the castle. "Get it together. Control it. Don't feel. Don't feel. Don't feel!"

Riku was still exhausted but he was still strong and can still walk. He and King Mickey came to see Elsa. "Elsa, can we talk to you?" asked Mickey.

Elsa turns to Riku and King Mickey. "Mickey, Is Riku okay?"

"He is," replied Mickey.

"Elsa, I'm fine and I hope Sora will be okay with your sister," said Riku.

Then, More heartless came into the castle. Riku wielded his Keyblade (Way to the Dawn) and defeats the Heartless on the left and King Mickey wielded his Keyblade (Kingdom Key D) and defeats the Heartless on the right. "Riku! Elsa! There's more coming!" said Mickey.

More heartless were coming in and Riku and King Mickey backed up. "Let me help you defeat those heartless," said Elsa.

**Elsa becomes your Party Member.**

**Defeat all of the heartless!**

**Riku +11 HP**

**King Mickey +12 HP**

**Elsa +13 HP**

After defeating the Heartless, King Mickey was going to leave Riku and Elsa but has something to say them. "Riku. Elsa. I'll go down and look around the palace."

"Alright, be on guard and don't let anyone in," said Riku as King Mickey goes down the bottom floor of the castle.

"Riku, I wanted to make up to you and Mickey and I'm sure Sora will be okay with my sister," said Elsa.

"He will be. I understand you can't go with them," said Riku.

"No, I wouldn't. Well, You wouldn't love me if I hadn't kiss you," said Elsa.

"Of course not. That would have been a little off," said Riku.

"Yeah, it would have," said Elsa.

"So if you had your ice powers, did Anna liked it?" asked Riku.

"Yes, she did," said Elsa.

* * *

Arendelle (Sora's story)

**Valley of the Living Rock**

Sora were at a valley with Anna and Kristoff along with Donald and Goofy, who is riding on Sven and Olaf, who is lying on Sven's back. "Look, Sven. The sky's awake," said Olaf.

"Well, I'm sure Anna doesn't get any colder by now," said Goofy, looking at Anna.

"Yeah, I hope she wasn't," said Donald.

Anna began to shiver as she walks with Kristoff and Sora. "Are you cold?" asked Kristoff.

"A little," replied Anna.

"We'll find you something warm," said Sora.

Then, Kristoff saw something smoking. It was a geyser. "Wait. Come here."

"Oooh... That's nice," said Anna, touching the smoke from the geyser.

"It's warm," said Sora.

Kristoff, Sora and Anna keeps on walking on vent to vent. "So, about my friends... Well, I say friends, they're more like family... Anyway, when I was a kid, it was just me and Sven... until they took me in."

"They did?" asked Anna.

Kristoff continues to tell more. "Yeah. I don't want to scare you, they can be a little bit inappropriate... and loud... very loud... they're also stubborn at times, and a little overbearing. And heavy. Really, really heavy. But they're fine.. You'll get it. They mean well."

"Kristoff, they sound wonderful," said Anna.

"They are pretty great," said Sora.

"Okay then... Meet my family," said Kristoff, showing Anna and Sora the rocks and calls to them. "Hey, guys!"

"They're rocks," said Anna.

"Of course they are rocks," said Sora.

"I've got a feeling about this guy," said Donald.

"Yeah, I bet Riku and King Mickey would see this," said Goofy.

"He's crazy," whispered Olaf to Anna, Sora, Donald and Goofy. "I'll distract them while you, guys, run."

Olaf turns to the rocks. "Hi, Sven's family! It's nice to meet you!"

Then, he turns to Anna, Sora, Donald and Goofy. "Anna, because I love you, I insist you and Sora run."

"I understand you're love experts!" said Olaf to the rocks.

"Why aren't you, guys running?" whispered Olaf to Anna and Sora.

"Okay. Um... We're gonna go..." Anna said.

"Well, same for me," said Sora.

"Yeah, Keep talking to the rocks," said Donald.

Then, the rocks began to roll. "Kristoff!" yelled Anna.

Olaf was chasing a rock and the rocks scared Sora, Donald and Goofy. The rocks revealed to be the trolls. "Kristoff's home!"

"Kristoff! Kristoff's home! It's been too long! Kristoff's home!" cheered the trolls.

Olaf cheered as well. "Kristoff's home. Wait? Kristoff?"

Sora, Donald, Goofy and Anna was confused. "So the rocks are Kristoff's family," said Sora.

"Those aren't rocks, Sora," said Donald.

Kristoff asked the trolls. "Great to see you all. Where's grand Pabbie?"

"He's napping. But look, I grew a mushroom," said the troll kid.

"And I earned my fire crystal," said the troll scout.

"I passed a kidney stone," said the old troll.

"Pick me up," said the troll kid as Kristoff picks him up.

Anna knew something about Kristoff's family. "Trolls? They're trolls."

"They are?" asked Sora.

"Gawrsh, I guess they are trolls," said Goofy.

Then, the trolls turned to Anna, Sora, Donald and Goofy. "He's brought a girl!"

"A girl!" yelled the trolls.

The trolls took Anna down to Kristoff. "What's going on?" asked Anna.

"I've learned to just roll with it," said Kristoff.

A troll looks at Anna. "Let me see. Bright eyes. Working nose. Strong teeth. Yes, yes, yes. She'll do nicely for our Kristoff."

"You've got the wrong idea. That's not why I brought her here," said Kristoff.

"Well, something you're going to know about," said Sora.

**Mini game: Anna and Kristoff are fixer uppers. Gather as many stuff for Anna and Kristoff.**

Then, Anna felt something in her heart and falls into Kristoff's arm. It was Elsa's ice powers. "Uh-oh!" Goofy gasped.

"How is she?" asked Donald.

"What happened to her?" asked Sora.

"She's as cold as ice," said Kristoff.

Then, an elderly troll rolled in. "There's strange magic here!"

"Grand Pabbie!" cried Kristoff.

"Come, Bring her to me," said Pabbie as Kristoff brings Anna to him. "Anna, your life is in danger. There is ice in your heart, put there by your sister. If not removed, to solid ice will you freeze, forever."

"What...? No," said Anna.

"You can remove it, right?" said Kristoff.

"I can't. If it was her head, that would be easy. But only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart," said Pabbie.

Anna was confused. "An act of true love?"

"A true love's kiss, perhaps?" said the troll as they gave each kisses.

Anna's hair turns even whiter. "Anna, we've got to get you back to Hans," said Kristoff.

"Hans..." Anna shivered.

"Help us out, Sven," said Kristoff as Sven pulls them up.

"Wait for us!" yelled Sora as climbs on Sven.

"Come on, Olaf!" called Kristoff.

"I'm coming! Let's go kiss Hans! Who is this Hans?!" said Olaf as he grabs Sven's tail.

"Don't forget about us!" yelled Donald.

"Wait for us!" yelled Goofy.

* * *

Arendelle (Riku's story)

**Elsa's Ice Palace**

Elsa were telling stories to Riku. "When I was a child, Anna and I had good times, playing with my snow magic. We built a cute snowman (Olaf) just like the one who can talk, skated together, slide down a tiny slope, and I even created peaks. Anna jumps so fast that I couldn't stop her. I shot my powers on the head by accident."

"I wouldn't believe that," said Riku. Then, Riku started to remember his own childhood with Sora at Destiny Islands. He plays with him at sunset and looks at the stars at night.

Elsa placed her hands on Riku's shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I used to have a childhood with Sora at the islands," said Riku.

"So what place did Sora, Donald and Goofy left you and Mickey?" asked Elsa.

"In the realm of darkness that is what we call Kingdom Hearts," said Riku. He remembers the time Sora, Donald and Goofy closed the door to darkness where Riku and King Mickey was and it disappeared forever.

"So you and Mickey were stucked inside the darkness?" asked Elsa.

"Yeah we did," replied Riku.

King Mickey runs into Riku and Elsa. "Riku! Elsa! Hans is here! He's brought the whole army to hunt you down!"

"What?!" gasped Elsa.

"Worse! Pete's with them!" Mickey continued.

"We need to go out there and look!" Riku said as he goes out and King Mickey and Elsa followed him.

**Outside of Elsa's Ice Palace**

Prince Hans and the guards arrived at Elsa's Ice Palace, along with Pete and Master Xehanort. "We are here to find Princess Anna. Be on guard, but no harm is to come to the Queen. Do you understand?"

"Your plan may failed. But I will have Elsa's fears to be powerful enough to abduct seven princesses of heart," said Xehanort.

"Doh! Wait until me and Maleficent capture seven princesses before you do!" said Pete. Then, Maleficent appeared in front of Pete. "Don't tell me the plan failed, Maleficent."

"It did, thanks to those wretched Keyblade wielders Sora and Riku," said Maleficent.

Then, Marshmallow wakes up and growled at Hans and his army. Hans wielded the sword and Xehanort wielded his Keyblade. The guards tried to stop Marshmallow but he unleashed his spiky form and attacks two guards.

Then, Pete and the guards saw Riku, King Mickey and Elsa in the front doors. "The Queen."

"That boat boy king!" cried Pete as he follows the guards.

**Elsa's Ice Palace**

"We need to be upstairs!" cried Riku as he, King Mickey and Elsa runs up the stairs as Pete and the guards barges in. "Up there!" cried the guard. They soon reach the top floor as well as Pete and the guards. Riku and King Mickey wielded their Keyblades. "No! Please!" cried Elsa.

One of the guards tried to shoot Elsa but it's blocked by her ice. Riku and King Mickey goes be next to her. Pete went next to the guards.

"Right where I have you pipsqueaks!" said Pete.

**BOSS: Defeat Pete and the guards!**

**Riku +11 HP**

**King Mickey +12 HP**

**Elsa +13 HP**

Pete began to get angry at Riku and King Mickey. "That's it! I'm finishing you bozos off!" Then, more guards came in with Hans. He saw Riku and King Mickey confronting Pete and Elsa pushing one of the guards off the edge. "Queen Elsa! Don't be the monster they fear you are," called Hans.

Elsa looked at Hans, the guards and Pete, who is fighting Riku and King Mickey. Then, one of the guards, who is stuck on the icy spikes, is about to shoot Elsa but is blocked by Riku and King Mickey. Hans moves the crossbow and the arrow went into the chandelier. Elsa, Riku and King Mickey saw the chandelier falling. "Look out!" yelled Mickey.

"It's falling! Run!" yelled Riku.

Riku, Elsa and King Mickey runs fast as they can but the chandelier shatters and knocks them unconscious. Hans went to carry Elsa. "Help me out," said Hans to Pete. "Get this Keyblade Master and that little king."

**Outside of Elsa's Ice Palace**

Hans carried Elsa out of the castle. Master Xehanort appeared and goes to Hans. "I see that you brought Elsa with you," said Xehanort.

"Yes, so what will I do with her, Master?" asked Hans, holding Elsa.

Master Xehanort began to study Elsa. "It'll hurt a bit. There's still beauty and light inside of her. But the darkness is on the outside of her." Then, he waves his hand back and forth and clenched his fist as Elsa's darkness went into Master Xehanort. After that, he becomes even powerful and unstoppable.

Meanwhile, Pete, who is still carrying King Mickey, gave an unconscious Riku to Maleficent. "Say, ma'am, now that the boat boy king and his pal were knocked out, where do we put them?" asked Pete.

"Put them in the dungeon where Elsa is," said Maleficent.

"Okay... so what about that little bozo with the king's bodyguards?" asked Pete, referring to Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"We'll deal with Sora and those imbeciles, later. we have to follow Hans," said Maleficent.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**NOTE: What do you think of that "Fixer Upper" mini game? If you like it, let me know by writing a review or write in PM. If you like Riku's battle against Pete and the Weselton guards, you can write that review, too. However, Master Xehanort using Elsa's darkness? That would be a scary idea, wouldn't it?**

**Will Sora, Donald and Goofy help Kristoff take Anna back home to Arendelle?**

**Is Riku, King Mickey and Elsa gonna be okay after fighting against Pete and the guards and the chandelier falls?**


	7. The Plan and The Escape

**Chapter 6: Maleficent's plan and Hans' true colours/Elsa and Riku's escape and Kristoff and Sora to the rescue**

Arendelle (Riku's story)

**Arendelle Castle: Dungeon**

Elsa began to regain her consciousness as well as Riku. "Are you okay?" asked Mickey, who is already awake.

They got up and looked around to see the stone walls. "Gosh, Are we back here?" asked Mickey.

"We're back in Arendelle," said Elsa, getting up and looking around.

"Arendelle... That's where we meet you," said Riku.

Riku and King Mickey saw something out in the window. Elsa tried to follow them but she was in chains. When they look out the window, Arendelle is now covered in ice, snow and frost. "Look at this place," said Mickey.

"It's completely snowy out there," said Riku.

"What have I done?" gasped Elsa.

Prince Hans opened the door and came to check on Riku, King Mickey and Elsa with a lantern in his hands. "Why did you bring us here?" asked Elsa.

"I couldn't just let them kill you all," said Hans.

"But I'm a danger to Arendelle. Get Anna and Sora. She'll know what do and Sora needs Riku," said Elsa.

"Anna and Sora has not returned..." replied Hans.

"Are they gonna be okay?" Riku asked.

"Gosh, tell me that Sora's okay with Donald and Goofy," said Mickey.

"He is and so is Donald and Goofy," replied Hans to Riku and King Mickey and turns to Elsa. "If you would just stop the winter, bring back summer... please."

"Don't you see... I can't," said Elsa with her sad eyes. "You have to tell them to let me go."

"I will do what I can," sighed Hans as he left the dungeon.

After Hans left, Riku and King Mickey had nothing to do with Elsa. "We need to get out of here and find Sora," said Riku.

"I know but he wouldn't stay out with Anna, forever," said Mickey. Then, he heard someone talking and goes to hear on the door. Hans was talking to Master Xehanort. "So now that you have Elsa's darkness, where can we find this seven princesses of heart?" asked Hans.

"Somewhere in the worlds between," said Xehanort. "Seven pure lights were everywhere in these worlds once I bring forth my thirteen seekers of darkness to capture them."

Maleficent and Pete were having a plot about what to do about Sora, Donald and Goofy. "So now what do we do with that hooligan with the Keyblade and his ruffians?" asked Pete.

"It seems we have no intentions but to set a trap for those imbeciles," said Maleficent.

Pete thought of something else. "But what about this seven princesses of heart you needed to capture?"

"We'll get to the part afterwards," said Maleficent.

King Mickey knew Maleficent and Pete were setting an ultimate trap for Sora, Donald and Goofy. "Riku, Sora's in trouble!" said Mickey.

"What?!" gasped Riku.

"Maleficent is going to set a trap for him!" said Mickey.

Hans turned to Maleficent and Pete. "You're going to set a trap for Sora and his friends?"

"Yes, they will fall right into our hands, you'll see," said Maleficent.

Riku and King Mickey went to the window to look for Sora. "We'll see if Sora's okay," said Riku.

While they looked out the window, they didn't notice Elsa's chains were freezing over.

* * *

Arendelle (Sora's story)

**The Fjords**

Sora was riding on Sven with Kristoff, who is carrying Anna. Donald and Goofy were following Olaf, who is sliding down like a penguin. Anna is getting colder. "Just hang in there," said Kristoff, putting his hat on Anna's head and Sven goes faster. "Come on, buddy, faster!"

"Don't worry, Riku. I'll find you," said Sora to himself.

Then, Olaf slides past them as Donald and Goofy follows him. "I'll meet you guys at the castle!" yelled Olaf.

"Stay out of sight, Olaf!" yelled Kristoff.

"I will!" said Olaf as Donald and Goofy follows him.

"Let's see what's going on in the castle," said Donald.

"Wait for me!" yelled Goofy.

**Arendelle Castle: Courtyard**

The two guards saw that Sora and Kristoff brought Anna back to Arendelle. "It's Princess Anna!"

"Are you g-gonna be okay?" asked Anna, shivering.

"Don't worry about me," said Kristoff.

"And me as well," said Sora.

Kai, Gerda and the maid goes to help Anna. "Get her warm and find Prince Hans, immediately," said Kristoff.

"We will. Thank you," said Kai.

"Make sure she's safe!" said Kristoff as Anna went inside with Kai and Gerda.

Sora and Sven came to see Kristoff. "Maybe it's for the best to leave Anna," said Sora.

"Yes, it is. Let's go," said Kristoff as he, Sora and Sven walks away.

**Arendelle Castle: Library**

Hans had to find Anna, one last time. "I'm going back out to look for Princess Anna."

One of the dignataries stopped him. "You cannot risk going out there again."

Hans sighed. "If anything happens to her..."

"If anything happens to the Princess, you are all Arendelle has left," said one of the dignataries, cutting him off.

Kai and Gerda brought Anna in. "He's in here. Prince Hans."

Hans rushes to Anna. "Anna. You're so cold."

Anna was getting weaker. "Hans, you have to kiss me."

Hans was confused. "What?"

"Now," said Anna, reaching him.

"We'll give you two some privacy," said Gerda as she, Kai, the Duke and the dignataries left and didn't notice Donald and Goofy went to look for Anna.

**Arendelle Castle: Hallway**

"Gawrsh, they didn't see us when they left," whispered Goofy.

"Yeah, Just listen," said Donald.

**Arendelle Castle: Library**

"What happened out there?" asked Hans.

"Elsa struck me with her powers," said Anna.

"You said she'd never hurt you," said Hans.

"I was wrong," said Anna. Then, she began to shiver. "She froze my heart and only an act of true love can save me."

Hans realized what Anna said. "A true love's kiss."

Donald and Goofy watched closely as Hans is about to kiss Anna. But, he exposed his true colours. "Oh, Anna. If only there was someone out there who loved you."

Anna knew something was not right. "What? You said you did."

Hans went to the window to close the curtains. "As thirteenth in line in my own kingdom, I didn't stand a chance. I knew I'd have to marry into the throne somewhere..."

"What are you talking about?" asked Anna.

Hans puts out a candle. "As heir, Elsa was preferable, of course. But no one was getting anywhere with her. But you... You were so desperate for love you were willing to marry me, just like that."

Then, he grabs a pitcher full of water. "I figured, after we married, I'd have to stage a little accident for Elsa."

Hans puts the fire out with water. Anna falls to the floor. "Hans. No, stop."

Hans reveals Maleficent and Xehanort's plans. "But then she doomed herself, and you and Sora were dumb enough to go after her. All that's left now is to set a trap for Sora, kill Elsa and bring back summer."

"You're no match for Elsa," said Anna.

Hans grabbed Anna's chin. "No, you're no match for Elsa. I, on the other hand, am the hero who is going to save Arendelle from destruction."

Donald and Goofy barge in and stops Hans. "Oh no, you don't!" quacked Donald.

"Yeah, not on our watch!" said Goofy.

Hans laughed at Donald and Goofy. "Too late, guys. What I'm going to do is put an end to Elsa and her icy curse so I can become king."

"No, you won't as long as Elsa's friends are protecting her from any harm," said Goofy.

"You mean that little mouse and that Keyblade master Riku," said Hans.

"What!? How did you know about Riku and King Mickey?" asked Donald.

Pete goes next to Hans. "You don't know how, eh? That old Xehanort told him about that runt and the boat boy king and also, me and Maleficent captured them good. They should stay with Elsa by now."

Donald and Goofy wields the staff and the shield but Pete bumps them in with Anna. "Now that Sora won't be here, I'll be able lock you both with Anna," said Hans.

"You won't get away with this," said Anna, in her anger.

"You'll never win!" quacked Donald.

"Oh, I already have," said Hans as he shuts the door and leaving Donald, Goofy and Anna.

Donald, Goofy and Anna tries to open the door. "Get us outta here!" yelled Goofy.

"We want Sora!" quacked Donald.

"Please, somebody help," said Anna as she gets even weaker. Then, she shivers as her hair turns fully white.

Donald and Goofy holds onto Anna. "She ain't lookin' too good, Donald," said Goofy.

"We gotta find Sora," said Donald.

**Arendelle Castle: Hallway**

Master Xehanort came to see Hans. "Well done. You have taken another step and showed no fear to the darkness."

"Thank you, Master. Now to tell them that Elsa killed Anna," said Hans.

Maleficent appeared in front of Pete. "What to we do when we captured seven princesses?" asked Pete.

"We'll capture them after setting a trap for Sora. I'm sure they'll fall into our hands one by one... speaking of which," said Maleficent.

* * *

Arendelle (Cutscene before Sora and Riku's story)

**Arendelle Castle: Council Chamber**

The Duke of Weselton was getting angry and shivers. "It's getting colder by the minute. If we don't do something soon, we'll all freeze to death."

Hans came inside the council chamber. He is faking a sad face. The dignataries came to see him. "Prince Hans."

"Princess Anna is... dead," Hans said.

"What happened to her?" asked the Duke.

Master Xehanort's voice came into Hans. "That's it, Hans. More..."

"She was killed by Queen Elsa," Hans lied.

"Her own sister," gasped the Duke.

"At least we got to say our marriage vows... before she died in my arms," Hans said, lying to them even more.

The Duke knew that Elsa must be finished for good. "There can be no doubt now. Queen Elsa is a monster and we are all in grave danger."

"Prince Hans, Arendelle looks to you," said the dignatary, convincing Hans.

Hans remembered more of Xehanort's plans and knew what he should do. "With a heavy heart, I charge Queen Elsa of Arendelle with treason and sentence her to death."

* * *

Arendelle (Riku's story)

**Arendelle Castle: The Dungeon**

The snowstorm out on Arendelle is getting even stronger. Riku and King Mickey saw there was ice all over the dungeon and turns to Elsa. "We gotta help, Elsa!" said Mickey, going to Elsa's chains.

"What's happening?" asked Riku, looking at the ice on the walls.

"Riku! Mickey! Help me break these chains!" Elsa said, pulling the chains. King Mickey tried to pull them off but it won't budge. "Try cutting them off, Riku! Use the Keyblade!" yelled Mickey.

"I'm on it!" Riku wielded the Keyblade and cuts Elsa's chains. Then, the guards, Maleficent and Pete barged in and the walls were in pieces. "Why those nimrods...!" grumbled Pete.

Hans came in and saw a hole in the wall, broken chains and Elsa, Riku and King Mickey escaping to find Sora.

"Let those fools go. I'll deal with them myself," said Maleficent.

Master Xehanort came to see Hans. "Her light shines too bright in her beauty and your darkness grants your most power," he said, referring to Elsa.

* * *

Arendelle (Sora's story)

**The Mountains**

Sora needs to find Donald and Goofy before they could depart as well as Kristoff and Sven. Then, Sven knew something's not right so he stops Kristoff and Sora. He uses his antlers to carry Sora and Kristoff. He tells them about Anna. "No, Sven! We're not going back! She's with her true love," said Kristoff.

"Anna's fine with Hans," said Sora as Sven makes his face.

Then, Kristoff and Sora turns around saw that the storm is getting wild and realizes Anna was in danger. "Anna."

Sora and Kristoff hops onto Sven's back and rushes to find Anna.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**NOTE: Next chapter is the act of true love and the final battle: Sora, Donald, Goofy and Anna vs. Hans and Master Xehanort/Riku, King Mickey and Elsa vs. Pete and Maleficent. I know, is it exciting that there's gonna be a battle? It's bad that Hans locked up Donald, Goofy and Anna in the library. You can write a review about that.**

**Will Sora help Kristoff go back to find Anna? Will he fall into Maleficent's trap?**

**Will Riku and King Mickey protect Elsa and find Sora?**

**Will Donald and Goofy find someone to unlock the door and comfort Anna?**


	8. Acts of True Love and Final Battle

**Chapter 7: Acts of True Love/Final Battle**

Arendelle (Sora's story)

**Arendelle Castle: Library**

Donald and Goofy were still stuck in the library with Anna. They saw Elsa's ice creeping into the ceilings. "We better hurry up, Goofy. Anna's not looking so good," said Donald.

Then, they heard someone trying to open the door. "Sora must've come back to rescue us," said Goofy as he and Donald looks at the door.

The door was open and a carrot was on the lock. It was Olaf. He finds Anna, looking weak. "Anna. Oh no."

"She's getting colder," said Goofy.

"We better get her warm," said Donald.

Olaf goes to the fireplace, puts all the wood and lights it on fire.

"Olaf? Olaf. Get away from there," said Anna.

"Whoa! So this is heat... I love it," said Olaf as he reaches for the fire and it went into his hand. "Ooh! But don't touch it!"

Olaf helps Donald and Goofy bring Anna to the fireplace. "So, where's Hans? What happened to your kiss?" asked Olaf.

"I was wrong about him. It wasn't true love," said Anna.

"Yeah. It was all a big lie this whole time," said Donald.

"He's been lying to Anna," said Goofy.

"But we ran all the way here," said Olaf.

"Please Olaf, you can't stay here. You'll melt," said Anna.

"Yeah, we don't you to turn into a puddle," said Donald.

"I am not leaving here until we find some other act of true love to save you," said Olaf as he sits down to think. "Do you happen to have any ideas?"

"I don't even know what love is," said Anna.

"Yeah, we don't know, either," said Donald.

Olaf goes to her shoulder. "That's okay, I do... Love is... putting someone else's needs before yours, like, you know, how Kristoff brought you back here to Hans and left you forever."

Anna realized something. "Kristoff loves me?"

"So Kristoff's the real true love," said Donald to Goofy.

"Wow, you really don't know anything about love, do you?" said Olaf as his face melts.

"Olaf, you're melting," gasped Anna.

"Some people are worth melting for," said Olaf.

Anna, Donald and Goofy began to smile but Olaf's face melts more and Olaf holds onto his face. "Just maybe not right this second."

Then, the window blasts open and Olaf went to close it. "Don't worry, I've got it! We're going to get through..." Olaf saw something outside. "Oh, wait. Hang on. I'm getting something."

Olaf uses an icicle as a telescope and gasped. "It's Kristoff, Sora and Sven! They're coming back this way."

"They are?" asked Anna.

"I knew Sora's back for us," said Donald.

"Wow, he's really moving fast. Huh... I guess I was wrong. I guess Kristoff doesn't love you enough to leave you behind," said Olaf.

Anna knew something what she must do. "Help me up, Olaf. Please." Then, she turns to Goofy and Donald. "I promise I'll take you to Sora."

"No, no, no, no, no. You need to stay by the fire and keep warm," said Olaf as he goes to Anna, Donald and Goofy.

"We need to get to Kristoff and Sora," said Anna.

"Why...?" asked Olaf.

Anna, Donald and Goofy looked at Olaf, sternly and Olaf figured out why Anna, Donald and Goofy should find Kristoff and Sora. "Oh, oh, oh, I know why. There's your act of true love, right there, riding across the fjords like a valiant, pungent reindeer king! Come on!"

Then, they saw something on the ceiling. Elsa's ice creeps in.

**Arendelle Castle: Hallway**

"Look out!" Olaf cried as he, Anna, Donald and Goofy runs out of the room. They runned fast as they could but the spikes trapped them. "We're trapped."

"There's nowhere to go!" cried Goofy.

"It's hopeless!" quacked Donald.

* * *

Arendelle (Riku's story)

**The Fjords**

Elsa, Riku and King Mickey tries to find their way through the snowstorm. Then, Maleficent blocks their path. "I believe you still have no choice... Those fools Riku and the King won't protect you any longer. I would suggest you come with me so you and I will gather all seven hearts of pure light."

"Elsa, no! You can't go with her!" said Riku.

"Maleficent! I suppose that you have to leave now!" said Mickey.

"I don't take orders from you!" said Maleficent as she summons the Heartless.

The Heartless appeared in front of them. "Don't try to come back to defeat me! I will have my revenge on you, both," said Maleficent to Riku and King Mickey as she disappears.

**Defeat all of the Heartless!**

**Riku +12 HP**

**King Mickey +13 HP**

**Elsa +14 HP**

"We need to move quick!" said Riku as he, King Mickey and Elsa goes through the storm.

* * *

Arendelle (Sora's story)

**Arendelle Castle**

Anna, Olaf, Donald and Goofy pushes the window. They knew it's a way down. "Slide, guys," said Olaf.

Anna and Olaf slides down the roof as well as Donald and Goofy. They were on the bottom. "We made it!" said Olaf, looking like a snowball.

Olaf follows Anna, Donald and Goofy to find Sora and Kristoff.

**The Fjords**

Sora and Kristoff were on the fjords, riding on Sven. They fought through the storm looking for Anna, Donald and Goofy. Then, more of the Heartless appeared. "We gotta get through the storm and the Heartless!" said Sora.

"We'll go faster," said Kristoff.

**New Party Member: Kristoff**

**Snow Blast: Sora and Kristoff's Limit**

**Defeat the Heartless while riding on Sven!**

**Sora +12 HP**

**Kristoff +11 HP**

Meanwhile, Anna, Olaf, Donald and Goofy were at the fjords looking for Kristoff and Sora. "Kristoff!" yelled Anna.

"Hurry up!" yelled Donald.

Then, the strong wind blows Olaf away. "Keep going!"

Anna, Donald and Goofy kept going and fights through the storm. A few miles, Sora, Kristoff and Sven rushes past a frozen ship just as Anna, Donald and Goofy goes under the frozen ship. "Donald... I think she's freezing up," said Goofy.

Donald saw that Anna's hands were freezing. "Hurry!"

A couple of miles through the frozen ships, Sora, Kristoff and Sven needs to find Anna. Then, a ship tips over and Sven goes even faster. The ice started to crack and it forms a gap. Sora and Kristoff was bucked by Sven, who landed in the water. "Sven!" cried Kristoff.

"Where did he went? Is he okay?" asked Sora.

Sven struggles in the water and goes on the ice.

"Good boy," said Kristoff as he and Sora leaves him.

Anna, Donald and Goofy were getting close to Sora and Kristoff. "There they are!" quacked Donald.

"I could see them!" cried Goofy.

"Kristoff..." breathed Anna.

Sora and Kristoff heard a voice and knew it was Anna. "Anna!" yelled Kristoff.

"Wait up, Kristoff!" called Sora.

* * *

Arendelle (Riku's story)

**The Fjords**

Elsa, Riku and King Mickey fights all the way through the snowstorm. They couldn't find a way and fear that someone's coming for them. "It's Hans!" yelled Mickey.

"What does he want from us?" asked Riku.

Hans came to see Elsa, Riku and King Mickey. "Elsa. You and your friends can't run from this!"

Elsa goes behind Riku and King Mickey. "Just take care of my sister."

Hans began to use his fake sad face. "Your sister? She returned from the mountain weak and cold. She said you froze her heart."

"No," gasped Elsa. Riku and King Mickey wielded their Keyblades.

Master Xehanort's voice came into Hans. "That's it! More! Lie to her!"

Hans continued to lie more. "I tried to save her, but it was too late. Her skin was ice. Her hair turned white..."

Elsa's fear and darkness begin to return. "Your sister is dead... because of you," said Hans.

"No..." gasped Elsa.

"Her fears are returning!" said Riku.

"Riku! Look out!" yelled Mickey.

Elsa dropped to the ground, her powers blasts Riku's heart and the blizzard stopped. Riku's heart was now freezing.

* * *

Arendelle (Sora and Riku's story)

**Arendelle Castle**

The Duke, the dignataries, the guards and the citizens saw that the blizzard stopped and saw someone at the fjords.

**The Fjords**

It was Anna, who is about to be frozen. "Kristoff... Sora..."

Sora and Kristoff finds Anna with Donald and Goofy. "There she is," said Sora.

"Anna," gasped Kristoff as he and Sora goes to Anna, Donald and Goofy. They ran fast as their feet could carry. Then, they heard a sword. Riku tried to stop Hans with his Keyblade but his heart is frozen. Hans kicked Riku out of his way and goes to Elsa with the sword in his hand. Instead of going to Sora and Kristoff, Anna goes to stop Hans from killing Elsa. "NO!" yelled Anna as her body began to freeze. Hans' sword was shattered and he was pushed back.

"Stopza!" yelled Mickey as he freezes everything in time.

Elsa turns around and saw Anna was frozen to death. "Anna! Oh, Anna... no... no, please no." Tears were in her eyes and Elsa began to cry hard. Sora and the company mourns Anna's death and King Mickey went to an almost frozen Riku. Olaf and Sven saw that Anna's frozen.

Then, something else happens. Anna is getting warm and her frozen heart thaws. Sora and the others were surprised to see Anna unfrozen. Elsa's heart returns to the light when she hugs Anna. "You sacrificed yourself for me?"

"I love you," said Anna.

Olaf knew it was an act of true love between sisters. "An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart."

Then, they turned around and saw King Mickey holding onto Riku. "Gosh, Riku, Don't tell me your heart's frozen, too," sighed Mickey.

"True love..." Elsa thought. She had an idea and goes to King Mickey and Riku. "Mickey... I know what something I have done in my own ice castle."

"Wait, what did you do?" asked Mickey.

"You'll see," said Elsa.

She kissed Riku on the lips for hoping it's a true love's kiss. Then, Riku returns back to his normal self.

"Wow! I don't believe this!" said Mickey.

"A true love's kiss does work after all," said Olaf.

"What happened...?" groaned Riku.

"Your heart got frozen by Elsa's magic," said Mickey.

Sora, Donald, Goofy and Anna came to Riku, Elsa and King Mickey. "Then, Elsa gave you a true love's kiss," said Sora.

Suddenly, King Mickey's Stopza has been wearing off and Maleficent, Pete and Master Xehanort appeared in darkness. "We meet again," said Xehanort.

"Who's this?" asked Elsa.

"Master Xehanort! When did you show up?!" Mickey cried.

Hans regains his consciousness. "Master, I failed to kill her..."

"Quiet, fool! We'll deal with you afterwards," said Maleficent. "And as for you, Elsa. Did you really know anything about Riku and King Mickey."

Elsa was confused as Maleficent continued. "You would know that Riku is somehow a Keyblade Master and Mickey is actually a king of Disney Castle. You wouldn't go with them in what world they're going."

Elsa turns around and looks at Riku and King Mickey as Maleficent continued. "Since you, three, are interested together, I figured that not only we can capture seven princesses of heart, I will have the perfect offer for this Keyblade Master and his Majesty to join us. They will be with you. It would be interesting to have a threesome than a sidetracked master who has a dark heart, a fearful queen who is very cold and a confident king who holds a golden key."

"Are ya crazy?! They can't be with us!" said Pete.

"But all of this failed, Maleficent! Xehanort used you to collect seven princesses and misguided Riku," said Mickey. Then, he turns to Elsa, who is confused. "Seven princesses?"

"Yes, Xehanort did all this and destroyed three of my old friends (Terra, Ventus and Aqua)," said Mickey.

"You have old friends?" asked Elsa.

"Yes, he has. There was a reckless boy that never became a blade, a powerful master that sacrificed herself for her friend and a useless youth who became my new vessel," said Xehanort.

Elsa knew something that she learned from Riku and King Mickey and confronts Maleficent and Master Xehanort. "I couldn't find a way to control my magic but what matters is I've learned something from Riku and Mickey. I had to do is keep calm and face my fears."

"So you're afraid of something you'd know?" asked Maleficent.

"Elsa and Riku are right. I would have something powerful... Even powerful than this Keyblade," said Sora.

Maleficent gasped as she saw the group together. "My friends... My friends are my power!" said Sora.

Anna turns to Riku. "You can thank my sister after you defeat that witch and her sidekick. Sora and I will defeat the old man."

But then, Master Xehanort gave Hans a powerful dark powers and changed a broken sword into his very own Keyblade (that looks alot like Xehanort's).

King Mickey turns around and saw Hans wielding a Keyblade. "Oh no! He has...!"

"Yes! A powerful Keyblade!" said Maleficent and she turned to Xehanort. "Mark my words, you old hermit! You'll rue the day you cheat us!"

**Anna becomes your Party Member!**

**Sora's Story: BOSS: Defeat Master Xehanort and Prince Hans!**

**Sora +12 HP**

**Donald +13 HP**

**Goofy +14 HP**

**Anna +15 HP**

**Riku's Story: BOSS: Defeat Maleficent and Pete!**

**Riku +12 HP**

**King Mickey +13 HP**

**Elsa +14 HP**

Sora knocks Hans out and defeated him. Master Xehanort has last words for Sora and Riku. "You may have won this round. But the final battle of light and darkness is at yore. I'll be back with two of the seekers of darkness to have revenge," said Xehanort as he, Maleficent and Pete disappeared.

"We're not gonna let him get away this time," said Mickey.

"Let them go, Mickey. Thanks for knowing what true love was," said Elsa. Then, she realized how to end the winter. "Love, of course."

"Elsa...?" Anna was confused.

"Love..." said Elsa. Arendelle began to thaw and Sora, Donald and Goofy, along with Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven watches Elsa with Riku and King Mickey. While summer is returning, a giant snowflake disappeared.

"I knew you could do it," said Anna.

Olaf began to melt again. "Hands down, this is the best day of my life... and quite possibly the last."

"Olaf. Hang on, little guy," said Elsa as she uses her magic to make a snowcloud for Olaf.

"My own personal flurry," gasped Olaf.

Then, they turned around and saw Hans, who is free from darkness that Master Xehanort gave him, getting up. Kristoff was going to punch him but Anna stop him and does it for him. "Anna? But she froze your heart," said Hans, looking confused.

"The only frozen heart around here is yours," said Anna. Then, she punched Hans right in the face and he fell into the water.

* * *

Arendelle (Sora's story)

Sora, Donald and Goofy were ready to go find The Key to Return Hearts. "That's the last we see him."

"It sure does," said Anna. "And you, guys, are leaving, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I had to find other friends to help," said Sora.

"We have more missions to get on," said Donald.

* * *

Arendelle (Riku's story)

Riku and King Mickey had to go find Terra, Ventus and Aqua. "Let's go, Riku. We need to find three wielders of the Keyblade."

Elsa stopped them for a moment. "Do you have to go?" asked Elsa.

King Mickey goes back and hugs Elsa. "We have to, but thank you for saving Riku from... getting a frozen heart."

"Your welcome. You know it's worth a true love's kiss," said Elsa.

"Easy..." Riku said, sternly.

"Will you be able to take good care of Riku?" asked Elsa.

"I sure will," said Mickey.

Olaf interrupts them. "Hey, Mickey... Even if I don't see you again, can we be friends?" asked Olaf.

"Sure, Olaf. Anything for a snowman," said Mickey as he and Olaf shake hands.

"Mickey... I wanted you to have this back," said Elsa as she shows Yen Sid's star shard.

"The star shard. Where did you find it?" asked Mickey.

"It must have fell out of your pocket during your fight with Pete in my castle," said Elsa.

King Mickey grabs the star shard and Riku goes to Elsa. "Well, Mickey's got the point. Thank you for saving my skin out there."

Elsa kissed Riku on the cheeks. "Anything for you, Riku," said Elsa as she and Riku kissed each on the lips.

**You obtained a "Frozen Heart" Keyblade.**

* * *

Arendelle (Sora and Riku's story)

King Mickey felt happier than he was capable of. "Gosh, it warms my heart to see a true love's kiss," said Mickey.

"Well, Elsa would never know how old Riku is," said Donald.

"Good to have you back unfrozen, Riku," said Sora.

Riku nodded as he, Sora and King Mickey wielded their Keyblades and seals the keyhole.

Then, the star shard on King Mickey's hands began to shine and Riku grabs onto King Mickey. Elsa and Olaf watched as the star shard takes them somewhere. "See ya real soon!" yelled Mickey.

Sora turns to Elsa and Olaf. "When it comes to King Mickey and Riku, we have more friends to rescue."

Anna and Kristoff goes to Sora. "Thank you for helping me and Sven," said Kristoff.

"Don't mention it," said Sora.

"We'll see each other soon," said Anna.

"I'm sure we will," said Sora.

**You obtained a "Frozen Heart" Keyblade.**

* * *

Arendelle (Sora's story)

**Realm Between: The Gummi Ship**

Sora, Donald and Goofy were back on the Gummi Ship. Chip n' Dale already has fuel for the Gummi Ship.

"Okay, the fuel is filled in the Gummi Ship," said Chip.

"Finally! We'll go to some other places to help other pepole," said Donald.

"But I better hope Kairi's okay on her Mark of Mastery or Xehanort would capture all seven princesses of heart," said Sora.

* * *

Cutscene after clearing Arendelle

**Agrabah: Cave of Wonders**

Kairi and Lea were attacking the Heartless with their Keyblades during their Mark of Mastery under Master Yen Sid. "Sora and Riku did taught you well with using a Keyblade but do you got this memorized?" said Lea.

"Wait..." said Kairi, sensing a presence. "Did someone...?"

Saïx appeared in front of Kairi and Lea. "We meet again, my friend."

"Saïx..." Kairi gasped. "Why are you here?"

"It appears you're with Lea now that Sora and Riku are not here to be with you," chuckled Saïx.

"You won't be able to stop us during our Mark of Mastery!" said Lea as he charges toward Saïx.

But Saïx disappeared. "We won't let him get away, Lea! Come on, after him!" said Kairi as she and Lea goes to the corridor of darkness.

* * *

**THE END**

**Note: You never know that Elsa has two acts of true love. A. Anna was thawed by Elsa's tears and B. Riku was thawed by Elsa's kiss.**

**If it's a great story and you like Hans having his own Keyblade and a Kairi and Lea scene, please review.**


End file.
